I want Candy
by redhotfireball2002
Summary: Candy is The Rock's neice. A tragedy brings her to the WWE. She then finds love as well as many unexpected things. Sorry crudy summary. My first fanfic. please r/r and be kind please.
1. Candy enters the WWE

I remember it like yesterday. It was the day my life changed forever. I was 22 years old. I had just gotten home from work. I still lived with my mother. It was just her and I. When I got home she wasn't there, and there was no food cooked on the stove. I figured she must of had a date, so I made myself some beef stew in a can and turned on Thursday night Smackdown. I couldn't wait to see my uncle Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson wrestle. It was 7:45 which ment I had fifteen minutes until Smackdown started. As soon as I took the first bite, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to find myself face to face with two officers.  
"Good evening Mam. Are you Ms. Candance Johnson?" The older looking cop asked.  
"Yes I am. What can I do for you officers?" I asked.  
"Mam, I'm sorry. There is no easy way to say this..." The younger one said.  
"Is it my mom? Is she ok? Where is my Mother?" I started to panic even before they said anything more.  
"Mam, I'm sorry, there was an accident. Your mother's car flipped over into the pond on Chestnut way. She died instantly," the older officer said. Chestnut way was a road only five minutes from the house. It had nasty curves, and there was always a lot of accidents on that road.  
"NO!!!!!" I screamed and broke into tears. The officers tried to comfort me, but I just pushed them away.   
"I know this is hard. And I'm sorry to put anything else upon you, but we need you to come in and claim the body. If you would like, it might be easier if you have a friend come with you," the younger cop said.  
"Let me call my uncle. C'mon in," I sobbed. They came in and sat on the couch. Since it was Thursday night, I knew my uncle Dwayne should be home. The Smackdown tapings were on Tuesday,and he was home in Florida on Wednesdays and Thurdays. He lived only ten minutes from me. I picked up the phone and called Dwayne.  
"Hello," he answered.  
"Uncle Dwayne, there's been an accident," I cried into the phone.  
"Candy, honey, what happened?"  
"Mom... accident....dead..." was all I could get out.  
"Where are you now sweetie?"  
"Home."  
"I'm on my way." He hung up. I hung up the phone and cried even harder. I couldn't believe what was happening. My mom was all I had besides uncle Dwayne, his wife, and his baby girl. I never did know my father. My mother never told me much about him.  
The rest of the night is still a big blur. I know we went to identify the body, and then Dwayne took me back to his house since I didn't want to be home alone. I didn't sleep at all. Neither did Dwayne. My mom had been his big sister, but he had always been protective of her. And that night he was trying to protect me. We just sat together crying all night. He called his boss Vince McMahon to get the weekend off so that he could help me make arrangements and everything else that needed to be done.  
That night my life changed drastically. I couldn't stand being in my mother's house alone anymore. It just felt too big. So I sold the house, and moved in with uncle Dwayne. I had always been a big wrestling fan, and had even trained for a while with the help of uncle Dwayne. Since I was taking mom's death so hard, Dwayne made arrangements so that I could travel with him in the WWE for a while. I knew most of the other wrestlers since many times I had traveled with Dwayne during summer vacations for a few weeks.  
I arrived with him at the Smackdown house show on Monday night. The show was in Providence, Rhode Island. When we got there, a lot of the other superstars came over to Rock to offer thier condolences. When they saw me, they all said hi, and asked me what had been going on since they last saw me.   
"Candy, I have to go find Kurt and work out our match for tonight. Will you be all set?" Dwayne asked me. I was talking with Matt Hardy.  
"Yeah uncle Dwayne. I'll be fine. I'll meet you in your locker room later. I'm just gonna catch up with some old friends." I answered.  
"Ok. Just be careful." He walked away and Matt and I continued to talk.  
"So are you and Amy married yet?" I asked him. Amy, also known as Lita, was both his onscreen and his offscreen girlfriend.  
"No, actually we broke up." He looked kind of sad.  
"I'm sorry." Before he could answer Paul Heyman walked over to us.  
"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Ms. Johnson," Paul said.  
"And if it isn't the fat walrus," I responded. The two of us just didn't get along. He once made a pass at me and I beat him up. He hasn't liked me since.  
"Boy, and I can see you're still as cleaver with thoes comebacks."  
"What do you want Paul?" Matt had left.  
" I want to introduce you to my new friend, Brock Lesnar." Brock appeared behind him. He looked even better in person than he did on screen. He appeared from behind Paul looking mad, but then his face softened as he looked at me. "Candance, this is Brock. Brock this is Dwayne's neice Candance."  
He shook my hand and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Thank you. Its nice to meet you too," I said.  
"No, Brock cut the nice crap and be the normal Brock," Paul said.  
"Candy, I need you to come here. Stephanie and Vince have an idea they want to throw your way," Dwayne said coming over to me.  
"Ok, It was nice meeting you Brock. Bye Paul." I followed Dwayne.  
"What was that all about?" Dwayne asked me.  
"Nothing. So what do Steph and Vince want me for?"  
"Well, let's let them tell you themselves because here they are now." I looked up to see Stephanie and Vince McMahon approaching.  
"Hey, it is true. How are you miss Candy?" Vince said.  
"Candy. Long time no see," Steph and I hugged. We were bestfriends.  
"Hi Vince, Hi Stepanie. So uncle Dwayne said you guys wanted to talk to me. What's up?"  
"Well Candance, Dwayne was telling us that you wanted to tour with us for a while. So Stephanie had a brilliant idea. Would you like to join the WWE as both a wrestler and a valet?"  
"Are you serious? You want me to join the WWE? Yes! Draw up the papers and I'll sign them right away."  
"Ok. Why don't you to come with me to my office and we'll work out the specifics," Vince said. I followed him.  
35 minutes later, I had signed and was then a WWE diva. Stephanie and the rest of the writers decided they would debut me at the Smackdown tapings the next night as Brock Lesnar's new manager. When Stephanie told Brock and Paul the idea Brock loved it, but Paul hated it. I would have too if I was in his place, since Brock's picking me up ment he was dropping Paul. 


	2. I love him, why can't you understand tha...

After I was done taking care of the contract specifics, I ran to find Dwayne. He was in his locker room talking to Mark Calloway (The Undertaker.) I opened the door and walked in, but they didn't see or hear me. They were too deep into their conversation.  
"Mark, do you realize now that Candy is in the WWE you should tell her the truth," Dwayne said.  
"What do you want me to do Dwayne? I can't just go up to her and say, Hi Candance. You don't know it, but I'm your father."  
"Not quite like that. But Mark don't you think Candy deserves to know?" I couldn't take any more of listening to that. I ran out of the room and broke into tears.  
"Are you ok?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. I turned around to find Brock Lesnar.  
"No," I sobbed.   
"Is there anything I can do for you? Maybe get your uncle?" He tried.  
"No! That will just make matters worst." He didn't know what to do, so he just hugged me tightly. I cried on his shoulders for about five minutes. Then Dwayne and Mark came out of the locker room.  
"Boy what'd you do to her? If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you," Mark said.  
"Chill out, Mark. I didn't cause her to cry. I came down the hall and she was standing here crying. I was just trying to help," Brock got defensive. I was still in his arms.  
"Well we're here now so you can leave. Candy come here," Dwayne said.  
"NO!!!" I screamed and ran off still crying.  
"See what you did," Mark said to Brock.  
"This isn't my fault," Brock said and then walked off after me.  
I ran to Stephanie's office. I knocked on the door. "C'mon in," she called. I entered. she took one look at my tear stained face and showed total and utter concern. "Candy, what happened?" I told her what I had heard.  
"... And now I don't know why he won't tell me himself," I sobbed.  
She sat with me on the leather couch in her office. She tried to comfort me. "Candy, if he doesn't want to admit it, then it's his lost. He's missing out on you. And believe me, he'll probably come around eventually." There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Stephanie called.  
The door opened and Mark walked in. "I should be leaving," I said getting up.  
"No, Candy you should stay. I need to talk to you, alone please," Mark said.  
"Hey, you guys take as long as you need in here. I'll just be in my dad's office if you need me," Steph said leaving the office.  
"Candance, why were you crying? Did you hear the conversation between Dwayne and I?" Mark asked sitting on the couch next to me.  
"Yes! Now my turn for a question. Why wouldn't you tell me that you're my father? And why haven't you told me? And why did you leave?"  
"Whoa, that's three questions. Let me answer them by telling you a story. Twenty- two years ago, I was in Florida for a while. I was in my early twenties. Your mother was sixteen. I met her through a mutual friend. We fell in love and one thing led to another, and you were conceived. Because your mother was under age, we decided it would be best if we kept it a secret so I wouldn't go to jail for statutory rape. I'm sorry. I know I should have told you sooner. I just hope that now we can put the past behind us and start fresh."  
"Wait, so how did uncle Dwayne know? And why didn't he tell me?"  
"Your mother told him. I don't know why he never told you. You will have to ask him yourself. I'm sorry. So what do you say, want to start this father/daughter relationship out on the right foot?"  
"Ok. I guess we can try it. Just don't expect everything to be like a normal father/daughter relationship. And I'm not taking the last name Calloway. I will not loose the only part of my mother that I have left."  
"That's fair. Now I want to get together and go talk about all this later, but I have to go get ready for the house show now. Sorry."  
"It's ok. I'll catch up with you later." He left the office. I sat there thinking for a minute. Then I jumped up off the couch, ran out of the office, and jolted to Dwayne's dressing room. I burst in without knocking first. He was streching.  
"Candy, did Mark find you?" He asked when I stormed in.  
"Yeah he found me. And we talked things out. But I want, no I demand to know why the heck you knew all this time and NEVER told me!"  
"Calm down. I didn't tell you because I promised your mother that I wouldn't. I know I should have told you, but I couldn't. I'm sorry," He said.  
"Yeah whatever. I'm hanging with Stephanie tonight," I grabbed my bag.  
"Wait. Are you mad at me?"  
"Why shouldn't I be. You lied to me. I trusted you, and you weren't truthful to me! I asked you many times if you knew anything about my father and you always said no. Now I understand why you did it, but I'm hurt that you would do it. So now I'm going to go blow some steam off and I'll see you after the show after I've forgiven you."  
"Ok, that's fair. Love you sweetie."  
"Love ya Brama," I said leaving. Brama was my nick name for him. that's why he used it for his wrestling name. When I was 3 he took me to the zoo. When I saw the brama bull I started calling him that. So that became my nickname for him.  
I found Steph and told her everything that I had been told. We hung out during the house show. After the show, I went with Dwayne and we went straight to the hotel. I didn't sleep too well that night. I had too many things running through my head.  
The next day, Dwayne, Mark, Sara (Mark's wife) and I went to the arena together. The Smackdown tapings were in Boston, Mass. When we walked in, Steph handed us scripts for the night's show. I read it over quickly. "Whoa Whoa Whoa. Stephanie what the heck is this?" I asked pointing to a section of the script.  
"What's wrong Candy?" Steph asked peering at the paper.  
"You have me debuting as Undertaker's daughter and Brock's girlfriend. When did I agree to that part?"  
"I thought it would be nice if we came out with it," Mark said.  
"So this was your idea?" I demanded.  
"Yeah. Do you not like it?"   
"No, I just don't know about it. I don't know if this is what I really want."  
"Well, I could go rewrite the whole script," Steph offered.  
"No. That's ok. We can go with this. I can deal with it."  
"Are you sure? I don't want you doing something you don't feel comfortable with," Steph said.  
"No, I'm fine with this. I gotta go find Brock and Paul to see what they're wearing so I don't clash with them." I took off to find Brock.  
I ran into Paul. "Whoa there, Candy. Where's the fire?"  
"Paul let me go. Where's Brock? The three of us need to get together to work out the promo we're going to do."  
"Come into the locker room. Follow me." I followed him to the locker room. Brock was there in just his shorts. When he saw me he jumped up to put a shirt on.  
"That's ok. You don't have to. I don't have much time. We need to figure out how this promo is going to go." We talked for about an hour working out the details of the promo, and Mark came in about fifteen minutes after I did and we worked out the specifics of the match. When we were done, Brock pulled me aside.  
"We have about an hour and a half until the start of the show. Want to go get something to eat?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure."  
"C'mon, there's a small resturant around the cornor." We went out for dinner. I had a salad, a burger, and fries. He had the same except no salad. When we got back to the arena I ran into Dwayne.  
"Candy, Where have you been?" Dwayne asked.  
"I went out to eat with a friend."  
"And didn't bother to tell your father or I?"  
"I'm sorry I thought I was twenty-two not two! I don't have to tell you every thing I do."  
"Ok, I get your point. Just know that we were looking for you and were worried."  
"Well that's good to hear. I have to go. The show starts in fifteen minutes and I have to get changed."  
"You're not on for the first hour. That's when they do the non-televised and Velocity matches. So therefore I think you should go talk things over with your father."  
"Why do I need to go talk to him? He didn't want to talk to me for twenty-two years."  
"Candy, he's your father. You should at least make an attempt to form a friendship at least with him."  
"Fine, I'll go talk to him." I stormed off. I was headed for Mark's office, but didn't make it there. I ran into Brock.  
"Hey, I had a great time at dinner," He said.  
"Yeah. Me too. Thanks for a great time. We should do it again sometime."   
"How about tonight?" He asked me.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Do you want to go get a drink or something after the show tonight?"  
"I think that's doable. Just let me double check with my father."  
"Your father? Whose your father?"  
"Mark Calloway."  
"Mark's your father??"  
"Yeah and Dwayne's my uncle."  
"I don't think you should tell either one of them we're going out tonight."  
"Why not?"  
"Neither of them like me much and I'm not really sure why."  
"Ok, fine I won't tell them. I'll tell them I'm going with Stephanie. But I think you're being crazy."  
"Well here's your chance to find out for sure. Here he comes." I turned around and Mark was there.  
"Hello, Brock. Hi Candy," Mark said. There was an anger in his tone.  
"Hi Mark. Hey, C.J. I'll catch you later." Brock walked away.  
"C.J.?" Mark asked me.  
"Brock thought it was a cute nickname for me since my initals are CJ. Isn't that cute?"  
"Cute? Baloney. Candy I don't want you hanging around that guy. He's trouble."  
" Whoa! I know you're not telling me who I can or can't be friends with. And I know you're not getting into my personal life."  
"Yeah I am. And you have to deal with the fact that I am and I will for a long time to come."  
"Well guess what Dad, I like Brock and he likes me. So if I want to date him I will."  
"You won't date him if I put him out of commision."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Candy, I care about you. I want nothing bad to happen to you. So please take my advice and DON'T date this guy."  
"Fine. Then can I go out with Stephanie tonight?"  
"Yeah, If you want to."  
"Oh yeah, and wait a second. If you hate him so badly why did you suggest to Steph that I am Brock's manager and your daughter?"  
"Because that's called acting. This is real life."  
"Ok. Fine. I'll see you later dad, I have to go get changed." I walked away. I found Stephanie. "Hey Steph. Wassup?"  
"Not much. Wassup with you Candy?"  
"Not much. Hey, if Mark or Dwayne asks we're going out for drinks after the show."  
"Ok, but what are you really doing?"  
"Going out with Brock."  
"Yeah, so about that, what's going on with you two?"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, you guys have spent a lot of time together since you got here. "  
"Well, I don't know how he feels about me, but I know I like him."  
"Like him how?"  
"I think he may be the one. But my dad and uncle don't like him. So please just cover for me tonight."  
"Ok, I can do that for you."  
"Thanks Steph. Hey I gotta go get dressed. I'll talk to you later."  
"Yeah ok. And be careful out there tonight."  
"I will. Bye," I said and then went to my locker room. I changed into a pair of very tight Lee jeans and a sexy pink halter top. Then I headed to hair and make-up. The left my long straight red hair down. When they were finished, I had five minutes before I made my WWE debut. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I went from make-up to Brock's locker room. On my way there, I ran into my father.  
"Candy, good luck out there," he said giving me a hug.  
"Thanks dad. Good luck to you too." Brock and Paul walked up.  
"Are you ready for this C.J.?" Brock asked me.  
"Yup. Let's go." We headed for backstage. Mark was there with us since he would be coming out midway through our promo.  
Brock's music hit and we went out to the ring. The crowd was booing, but when they saw me they didn't know how to respond since they didn't know who I was. Paul hadn't come out with us because Brock was supposed to be dropping him. Brock grabbed a mic.  
"Paul, you told me that I can't beat the Big Show this Sunday at Survior Series. That tells me you have no confidence in me. You've been my manager for five months, and you don't believe in me. Let me tell you something, I am The Next Big Thing and I will beat Big Show Sunday. And Paul, I'm going to do it without you, because starting now, YOU'RE FIRED! I got myself a new manager. I don't need you no more. I now have C.J. Calloway as my manager."  
Brock handed me the mic. "Brock, you are right. You will win this Sunday against the Big Show. And do you want to know why I'm so sure? I know because if my Dad, the Undertaker, has beaten him. So I know that you can." With that Paul came out.  
"Brock, just think about this for a minute please. You really want to dump me for The Undertaker's daughter?" Paul asked as he got in the ring. I handed Brock the mic. The crowd was chanting 'F-5 Heyman.'  
"Yes Paul I do for three reasons. One because you don't believe me. Two because SHE does believe in me. And finally because she gives me something you can't. Love. Ya see Paul, for the last four months I've been dating C.J. and we are in love." Undertaker's music hit. He came out on to the ramp.  
"Boy I know you didn't just say you've been dating my daughter. Because my daughter wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't stab me in the back like that by dating a loser like you. Would you C.J.?" I took the mic from Brock.  
"Dad, don't you understand I love Brock. And I'm engaged to Brock. So you have to deal with that, or you can just not talk to me."  
"Don't be crazy. I'm not going to deal with that because you are not getting married. You're too stupid to be a wife." Brock grabbed the mic from my hand.  
"She's not stupid so don't even call her that. Taker, you and I have never liked each other. But don't take that out on C.J. She loves you. So let's you and I settle our differences in a match tonight. What do ya say?"  
"You want me in the ring tonight?" Brock nodded. "Ok. You got it. See ya later. Oh and C.J. don't stick your nose into this. I don't want to accidently hurt you!" He walked out.   
"See, she's already causing you trouble Brock," Paul said.  
"Paul, Shut up." He F-5ed him, then we walked out together. The crowd cheered for us all the way up the ramp. When we got to the top of the ramp we kissed for good measure even though it wasn't in the script. When we got in the back Mark and Dwayne were waiting for me.  
"Good job Candy," Dwayne said.  
"But what the heck was that on the ramp?" Mark asked.  
"We did it for good measure to get the we're in love thing over."  
"Is that all or are you trying to do more?"  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
"No."  
"No, You're just implying it. I'll see ya later I'm going to find Steph." I walked off. Instead of going to Steph's office though I went to Brock's locker room. When I knocked Paul answered the door.  
"What do you want Candy?" Paul asked  
"Can I talk to Brock please?"  
"C.J.'s at the door? Don't be rude Paul let her in," Brock said from the room. Paul reluctantly let me in. "Hey C.J. Wassup?" Brock asked me greeting me with a hug.  
"Not much Brock. I just wanted to hang out for a while."   
"Thats cool. Have a seat. Paul, don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" Brock said giving Paul a look that said 'get lost.'  
"Yeah don't worry about me. I'll find something to do. I have to go cut a promo with Mark anyway. Have fun you two." He left.   
"Good, now that we're alone, I want to talk to you."   
"Yeah?"  
"Well, I want to tell my friends back in Minnesotta about you. But what can I tell them you are? My friend thats a girl or my girlfriend?"  
"Well, what do you want to call me?"  
"I want to call you my girlfriend, but if that will werid you out or ruin our friendship then I'll call you my friend thats a girl."  
"I would be honored if I were your girlfriend. As long as my dad doesn't know. He would so freak out."  
"That's understandable. So whatcha up to now?"  
"Nothing. Just trying to avoid my uncle and father cus they're driving me nuts."  
"So what do ya say girlfriend? Wanna hang out here til the match."  
"If you don't mind. And if Paul doesn't mind."  
"Don't worry about Paul. If he says anything I'll F-5 him again." We laughed. I hung out with him until the last twenty-five minutes of the show. Five minutes before the match, a stage hand found us and told us to get ready. We headed out to the ring together, and for the first time since Brock started in the WWE, everyone was cheering for him. The cheers were defening.  
When Taker came out, the crowd booed him. Part of me felt sorry for him, but at the same time I felt like booing him myself. Brock and Daddy wrestled for about eighteen minutes. The end of the match came when both men were down, the refere was checking on Brock, and I hit Taker with a chair. Brock managed to roll on top of Taker and pick up the three count. That was the end of the match. I got in the ring and was helping Brock up when Paul Heyman came and attacked me from behind. Brock beat him up. I beat on Heyman a little bit. Then Brock and I made out in the ring. Daddy had gotten up, and he knocked both Brock and I down with a massive clothesline. That was the end of Smackdown.   
Brock and I went into the back together. I was excited everything had gone off as planned. Brock, Steph, Paul (HHH, Steph's real life boyfriend), and I went to a local bar. We hung out most of the night.   
That night, Stephanie and I shared a hotel room. The next day I went to Brock's room before I went to Dwayne's. I had to go home with Dwayne to Florida for the next two days. Friday night I would get to see Brock again at the house show in Minnesota.   
When I got to Brock's room I knocked. His roommate Matt Hardy answered the door."Hey Matt, is Brock here?"  
"Yeah. C'mon in. Brock, Candy's here." Brock poked his head out of the bathroom.  
"Oh, Hey baby." Brock came out and kissed and hugged me. He was in just his boxers.  
"Hey, I just wantted to say goodbye. I have to fly home with Dwayne in two hours. I will see you on Friday for the house show. But you'd better call me when your plane lands."  
"I promise you I will." He kissed me.  
"I never want to leave you." We kissed again.  
"Hold that thought for a minute." He sat me on his bed. "Matt, do you mind watching the door for us and making sure Dwayne or Mark don't come looking for Candy?"  
"I would do it, but I can't. I have to go catch Shannon and we have to go catch our flight. Sorry. Catch ya guys later and congratulations." Matt grabbed his things and left.  
"I should be going too. I love you and I want you to call me lots."  
"I love you too. Won't you just stay with me for five more minutes. Please." He kissed me to try to convince me.  
"I can't. I can already hear Dwayne looking for me. I'll talk to you later. Sorry. Bye bye." I kissed him once more before leaving the room quickly so that I didn't get side tracked.  
As soon as I shut the door behind me I found myself face to face with Dwayne. "What were you doing in there?" Dwayne asked me.  
"I was saying good bye to a friend."  
"What friend?"  
"Brock. Does it really matter?"  
"Why are you so attracted to him?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about uncle Dwayne."  
"Candy, I'm not going to tell you not to see him."  
"You're not? But I thought you didn't like him."  
"I don't like him. But I love you. And the last thing I want to do is to alienate you from me. So while I don't agree with this whole thing, I will support you 110%."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. Seriously."  
"Great. Hey, can you put that idea in dad's head too? Please."  
"I'll see what I can do."  
"Thanks Dwayne. You're the best." I hugged him.  
"No I'm not. But I'm pretty close." We laughed, then went to get out things and headed for the airport. When we got to the airport we ran into Mark and his wife Sarah.  
"Candy,hey, How are you sweetie?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm fine. How are you?" We all hugged each other.  
"I'm good. I just wish you were coming home to Texas with Mark and I. I'd love to get to know my daughter better."  
"You're not my mother. My mother is dead!" I yelled and ran to the woman's bathroom. Mark ran after me. He caught up to me just before I went into the bathroom. He grabbed my arm.  
"That was rude," He scolded me.  
"She's not my mother. No matter how badly she wants it. She could never fill my mother's shoes."  
"I understand that. But you did not need to yell at her."  
"Then you explain this to her. Because if I'm the one that does it, I can't guarentee that I'll be respectful about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom and then get on a plane. I'll see you on Friday at the house show." I walked into the bathroom. 


	3. Hiding it gets tougher

~I stayed there until I thought Mark and Sarah would be gone. When I walked out of the bathroom Dwayne was there. "All set?" He asked me handing me my bag.  
"Yup." We headed to baggage check.  
"Candy, I want to talk to you about something."  
"If its about Sarah save your breath. She can't replace my mother."  
"She told me she doesn't want to replace your mother. She just wants to help."  
"You actually believed her B.S?"  
"Watch your mouth."  
"Remind me again how old I am. I'm not a baby. Dwayne for twenty-two years, my mother, your sister has been my mother. Now all of a sudden my mother is gone. My father pops up out of no where. That does not make his new wife my mother. I mean God she's young enough to be my sister. Shes only what 36?"  
"Yes. Thats all that she is."  
"Then I'm not accepting her as any sort of mother to me. Dwayne I promised you that I would give Mark a chance..."  
"Then please also give Sarah a chance. It can't be easy for her to have another woman to have to share Mark's love with. So promise me, please, that you will give her a chance."  
"Fine. But let's not talk about it anymore."  
"Fine." We boarded the plane and were waiting for it to take off. Dwayne was in the window seat. I was next to him, and there was one seat open to my left. The next thing I knew a tall, muscular figure sat next to me. I looked over and saw that it was Brock.  
"Oh my gosh. Brock what are you doing here?" I asked hugging him.   
"I didn't want to spend any time away from you. So I called my parents and told them I'd stop by on Friday before the house show. Then I called the airlines and cancelled my ticket to Minnesota and bought a ticket to Florida. Then I packed my things, rushed to the airport, and here I am."  
"Awww that's soooo sweet. I didn't want to spend time away from you either." The plane took off. I was tired, so Brock let me rest my head on his shoulder. I slept through most of the flight.   
When we got off the plane, we got out bags from baggage claim and then found Dwayne's wife. "Ok Candy, say good-bye to Brock and lets go," Dwayne said.  
"Why? I'm not gonna make him stay in a hotel. He can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"I don't think so Candy," Dwayne said.  
"Ya know C.J. I can just stay in a hotel."  
"NO! You're in a hotel all week long. No way am I making you stay in a hotel tonight. Uncle Dwayne if you don't let him stay at your house, we'll go stay at Lizzie's." Lizzie was my best friend in Florida. We had grown up together. She hadn't been crazy about my idea of touring with uncle Dwayne, but supported me on the decision.  
"No. That's just crazy. He can stay at our house. Just don't tell your father. He'd kill me if he knew I was supporting this relationship."  
"Thanks Dwayne." I hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
"Thanks," Brock said both to me and to Dwayne.   
We went to the house. We all unpacked our things. Dwayne's wife made us a great supper. After supper, Brock and I hung out in the living room. We were watching T.V. when there was a knock on the door. Dwayne answered the door. "Candy, you've got company," he called to me.  
I went into the front hallway to see Mark standing there. "Dad? What are you doing here?"  
"Sarah and I had a fight. She said I have to make a choice, her or you. So I chose you. So here I am."  
"WHAT??"  
"Yeah. I tried to tell her why you didn't want her to call you her daughter. She didn't like that you didn't want her to be your mother. So she made me chose." Brock was still in the other room. I didn't want to be rude, but I also didn't want Dad to see Brock.   
"Wow dad. Why would you do that?" I shot Dwayne a look that said ' hide Brock.' Dwayne left the room.  
"Because you're my daughter and if Sarah can't accept that then I don't want her around."  
"Aww thats sweet dad. Hey listen why don't I go get my coat and purse and we can go get some ice cream or something."   
"Ok. I'll wait right here."  
"Ok. I'll be right back." I went into the living room. "Brock, ok I've got an unexpected visitor. My father just showed up. I'm gonna take him out for icecream. Dwayne will take you to Lizzie's and explain everything to her. I will be there by eleven. I promise. I love you and thank you for understanding."  
"Hey no problem. I don't want your dad kicking my butt." I kissed him, grabbed my purse and then couldn't find my coat on purpose.  
"Uncle Dwayne, where's my coat?" I called from the dinning room.  
"Let me come help you look for it." He came in the dinning room. "Ok what's your plan?"  
"I want you to take Brock to Lizzie's. I want you to explain everything to her. Then tell her to call me on my cell and invite me to sleep over. Then I'll tell Mark I have to go to Lizzie's. Mark will come back here to spend the night. Is that ok?"  
"That's fine. You'd just better find a way to fix this whole thing and quick cus you can't hide it from your father that long."  
"Ok. Thanks uncle Dwayne."  
"No problem Angel Muffin." I hugged him. I took my coat and went into the front hallway.  
"Ready to go?" Mark asked me.  
"Yup. Let's go. Uncle Dwayne I'll be back later." I yelled to Dwayne and walked out the door with Mark.  
Mark and I went to a local diner. We talked and ate for a while. About an hour and a half after I had left Dwayne's house my cell phone rang. "Excuse me Dad," I answered my cell. "Hello."   
"Candy, you may want to get over to my house NOW!" Lizzie sounded kind of worried.  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
"Will is here and so is Brock. They are not exactly getting along too well." Will was my ex-boyfriend. We had just broken up a week ago and he still thought he could control my life. The whole reason I had dumped him was because he was too possesive.  
"Oh crap. I'm on my way. Keep them apart." I hung up. "Dad, I'm sorry to do this to ya, but I have to go. My two friends are about to kill each other so I have to go take care of it. I love ya. Uncle Dwayne said you could stay at his house tonight. I'm spending the night at a friends. I'll see you tomorrow. Oh wait, do you want me to drop you at home first?"  
"No thats okay darling. I'll call Dwayne. I hope everything works out. I love you too. " I hugged him and left, headed for Lizzie's. 


	4. The Truth comes out

I sped to Lizzie's house. It took me exactly fifteen minutes to get there. When I got there, I saw Brock and Will outside of her appartment building pushing and shuving each other. I stoped the car and jumped out as fast as I could. Lizzie was trying unseccesfully to keep peace between the two men. I leaped between the two of them.  
"Stop this. You're acting like two year olds. Now what the heck is the problem that you guys can't resolve by talking it out?" I asked. When I got a good look at the guys I realized Brock had a bloody lip and Will had a black and blue eye.  
"Ask him. He started this," Will said.  
"Really? And you weren't man enough to stop it?" I demanded.  
"Don't throw this on me, you little witch. You're the one who's been cheating on me," Will said.  
"What the heck are you talking about? I dumped you last week. And this is exactly why I dumped you. You're nothing more than an egotistical, self-centered, controling, no good, S.O.B."  
"Really? Well I came over here cus I heard you'd be here. I wanted to give you a chance to get back together with me. So now Candance, the choice is yours. Either me or him."  
"First off, DON'T CALL ME CANDANCE! Secondly, if I have to chose, then I chose Brock. Now get lost."  
"Fine, that's the way you want it, its your lost baby." He got in his car and left.  
"CJ..." I put my hand gently over his mouth.  
"No, please let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up. I'll explain while I'm cleaning your mouth." I led him up into Lizzie's appartment. She followed us.  
"It's really not that bad,"He said.  
"Let me do it for my peace of mind then. Here sit down here." I grabbed a face cloth and cleaned his mouth gently. "So now I think I should explain about Will. I started going out with him a year ago. We were engaged after six months of going out. Then our relationship changed, drastically. We broke up a month later. Then two months after that we got back together. We dated for three months but I was miserable the whole time. So last week, just before my mother died, I dumped him again. He really doesn't mean anything to me. Our relationship is just really weird and really complicated and I can't exactly explain it. Just trust me please. I don't have any feelings for him. At least not anymore. I love you now, more than any other guy in my life except one."  
"Your father?" Brock asked.  
"No."  
"Your uncle?"  
"No."  
"Candy, you should take him to meet Ryan," Lizzie said.  
"I can't. I'm not supposed to go by there until Friday."  
"Go where? And who's Ryan. CJ please explain to me now," Brock demanded.  
"I'll leave you two to talk," Lizzie said going into the other room.  
"Brock, I need to be honest with you, and I need to tell you something that is going to be very hard to tell you. I need you to please understand and please don't go running off when I tell you this."  
"I love you too much to run off. Please just tell me. I want you to feel comfortable telling me anything you want to."  
"Ok, well, here it goes. When I was 18 I met a guy. I fell madly in love with him, and we ended up having a child together. Well about six months after I had the baby, Ryan, my life got flip turned upside down. My grandparents passed away, my boyfriend- Mike, the baby's father- and I broke up, my grades in college were droping horribly, and I just fell apart. I knew a guy who was a big druggie. I did one little joint. Mike found out, and filed for complete custody of Mike. I managed to get unsupervised weekend visits. Last year I filed for full custody because Mike got married and I didn't want Ryan near his wife, Christine. But Mike's dad was the cheif of police so the courts sided with him. So I still only have weekends and every other holiday. I want to go for custody again, but I have to wait until I can prove that I can give Ryan a stable home life and a loving family." I started crying as I finished up my story.  
"I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. But I know that I would really love to meet this son of yours because I know that if he's anything like his mother, I'll fall in love with him immediatly too." He craddled me in his arms while I sobbed a little. I didn't want to let myself cry too hard. "Hey, listen, my sister is a lawyer right here in Florida. Let me see if I can get in contact with her and we'll see if she can help us."  
"Will you really do that for me?"  
"Yes. I love you too much to see u in any pain. So let me go call my mother and see if I can get my sister's phone number." I left him in the kitchen so he could have some privacy. I went into the living room where Lizzie was sitting on the couch channel surfing.  
"Hey, How'd it go?"  
"He's getting me a lawyer."  
"Thats great. He seems really nice."  
"Liz, I think I love him. But my father really really hates him."  
"Wait! Your father?"  
"Mark Calloway, a.k.a. the undertaker is my father..." I quickly explained it to her.  
"Oh man. You've got yourself in quite a bind."  
"I know. But how do I get out of this. I can't tell Mark the truth, and seeings as he just left Sarah for me, I can't really do anything to mess up the relationship."  
"Right now, I'd say focus on getting Ryan back. Then worry about Mark. Who knows, Mark could be so happy that you got his grandson back he might lighten up to the idea of you and Brock being together."  
Brock came into the room. "Hey, good news. My mother had her number. I called and she said that you and I should come by her house and explain the situation to her."  
"Great. Where does she live?"  
"Right here in Miami."  
"Great. Got the address?"  
"Yup. Right here."  
"Ok. Let's go. Liz, I'll catch up with you later."  
"Ok. You've got the key if you guys want to come back later to sleep you're more than welcome."  
"Thanks."  
"Oh yeah, and good luck," Liz and I hugged. "And it was nice meeting you Brock, I hope to see you again soon." Brock and I left and headed for his sister, Christine's house. I let Brock drive since he said he had directions.  
As soon as we got infront of the house I started to flip out. "You've got to be kidding me."  
"What?"  
"This is Mike's house."  
"No way."  
"Yes. I swear to god. This is my ex-boyfriend Mike's house."  
"Do you still want to go in?"  
"Well how long has it been since you saw your sister?"  
"Six months. She came home last Christmas and said she'd gotten married but her husband couldn't make it. She never said anything about a child."  
"Let's just go and say hi. Then I'll get to see Ryan."  
"Before we go to the door let me tell you something. If it gets too hard for you, just click your tounge on your teeth and I'll make an excuse on why we need to leave."  
"Promise?"  
"Yes. Now are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes. C'mon lets go." We went up to the door and knocked. Mike opened the door. 


	5. I'm not a Druggie!

Hey everyone, sorry I havent updated in a while, Its been a long week. Hopefully things will continue to calm down and I can update more often. But please review and let me know what u think.So here's chapter 5...  
  
  
  
"Candance, what are you doing here?" Mike asked when he saw me.  
"Mike, is Christine around?" I asked kind of impatiently.  
"What do u want her for?" He demanded.  
"Listen dude, Christine is my sister. Now get her or get hurt. Got it?" Brock intimited him.  
"Hold on. Christine, you're brother is here." Christine appeared a minute later.  
"Brock. Hey." She ran up to him and hugged him. Then she looked at me. "Don't tell me this is your friend who is in need of help," She said looking at me.  
"I didn't realize you were the one who was married to her ex-boyfriend. If I had known that before hand I wouldn't have called you. But Christine, you have to understand that CJ needs her son."  
"She was never a mother to Ryan. She was nothing more than a drug addict."  
"I did drugs once. That can't be anything near your record," I screamed.  
"Are you calling my baby sister a druggie?" Brock demanded.  
"All I can say is if the shoe fits."  
"You're just jealous that I got both the guys in this deal," She flaunted it in my face.  
"I hate you, and I promise you drug addict, I will get my son back."  
"Don't call my sister a drug addict."  
"So you're taking his side on this. Fine stay here I don't need you." I ran off, jumped into my car and sped off to Dwayne's house. I didn't want to see Mark, but I needed to talk to Dwayne.  
When I walked in Dwayne and Mark were sitting on the couch sipping coffee. I had tears streaming down my face and didn't want Mark to see me crying, but he saw anyway. "Candy, what happened?" Mark and Dwayne brought me into the living room and placed me between them on the couch.  
"Candy, did you go over to Mike's house?" Dwayne asked me. I nodded. "Why did you go there? You know that it never turns out good when you go there."  
"Who's Mike and what's the problem with him?" Mark asked.  
"I went there because Brock is Christine's sister. But I didn't know it when I went." I cried harder so Dwayne hugged me tightly. Mark was still in the dark as to why I was so upset.  
"Wait, what were you doing with Brock? I thought you had to go break up a fight between two friends," Mark said.  
"Dad, let me give it to you straight. Brock is here in town. He came to see me because we were in love. Well, I didn't want you to get mad, so I had uncle Dwayne take him to my bestfriend Lizie's house and I went out for icecream with you. When I got the phone call, it was Lizzie saying that Brock was in a fight with my ex-boyfriend. So thoes are the two friends I had to break up."  
"So how did you end up at his sister's house?" Mark asked.  
"Well, um.... He wanted to introduce me to his sister."  
"So what's the problem with his sister? I don't understand," Mark said. Dwayne looked at me with a look that said I should tell him. And I knew I should tell him, but I just couldn't. I could already tell I had put too much on Mark and I didn't want to add any more disappointment to him at that time.  
"Christine and I, well, we... well, we don't get along because she stole a guy from me." I didn't completely lie. I just omited some of the truth.  
"Well then he's not a guy that is right for you, Angel."  
"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink. Anyone else want anything?" I got up and started to head for the kitchen.  
"No thanks Angel," Mark said.   
"I'll come with you. I'm not sure what I want." Dwayne followed me into the kitchen. I pulled two glasses out of the cupboard, slammed them on the counter and slammed the cupboard door shut as hard as I could. I went to the fridge to take the soda out, but Dwayne stoped me.  
"Let me do that. There are breakables in there. Why did you go to Mike's? You know you always come home pissed off when you go there during the week."  
"Dwayne I really don't want you to be a father to me right now. I want you to be a friend. I need to talk about what happened tonight."  
"Candy, I can do that. But I also think you should talk to Mark about this. He is your father."  
"No! He is my biological father. He has to work at being my dad. But anyway this night has been a total bust..." I quickly told him what had happened.  
"Oh man Candy. I'm so sorry. But I think you need to go talk to your father about all this. I promise you, it will make your relationship closer."  
"But uncle Dwayne, do you remember how disappointed my mother was when she found out that I was pregnate? And then remember how she was when I lost Ryan to Mike. I don't want Mark to do that to me. I can't disappoint him. He doesn't even know me yet."  
"Candy, I have spent the last hour and a half talking to your father. He loves you. I mean why else would he have chosen you over Sarah?"  
"You're right. I think I will go talk to him."  
"Good. And I'm gonna go help out with the baby. If you need me I'll be in the baby's room."  
"Ok. Thanks uncle Dwayne."  
"No problem Sweetie." He headed towards the baby's room. I was headed back to the living room when there was a knock at the door. I decided to answer the door first. That was the wrong choice. I opened the door to find Sarah.   
"What are you doing here?"  
"Is Mark here?"  
"Yeah, come on in." I allowed her to come into the front hall way. "May I take your coat?"  
"Yeah. Thanks." I took her coat and hanged it on the coat rack and then brought her into the living room.   
"I'll leave you two," I said.  
"No. Candance, please stay here. I need to speak to both of you." She motioned for me to sit down so I sat next to Mark. "Mark, I was very unfair to you this afternoon. I should not have made you choose between your daughter or your wife. I'm sorry, I was just worried about loosing you. I love you and the thought of ever loosing you makes me go crazy."  
"Oh, I love you too."  
"And now Candance, I know I'm not you're mother. And I don't want to try to be your mother. I want to be your friend. Do you think that sounds possible?"  
"Yeah, I think so. But Mark, Dad, since I have you hear I need to tell you something. And Sarah, if you're gonna be my friend, I want you to know this too. I have a son who will be four years old next weekend..." I explained everything to them. 


	6. My bestfriend's back

Hey, I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know if i put the wrong name for the Rock's wife, and if you know what her real name is, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks. And please keep the reviews coming. Thanks and I hope you're enjoying the story.  
  
  
  
"You're getting that child back," Mark said when I finished. He got up, grabbed his jacket, and headed for the door.   
"Where are you going?" I asked.  
"Dwayne!!" Mark yelled for uncle Dwayne. He came out into the main hallway.   
"What do ya need Mark?" Dwayne asked.  
"I need you to bring me to Mike's house NOW!"  
"Ok, let me get my coat."   
"No, guys please don't do this. Please don't make things worst."  
"Do you want your son back or what?" Mark said.  
"I want him. But I have a court date next Thursday to go and try to get him back. Please don't do anything to make it look like I'm living in an unstable environment."  
"Fine, then why don't we just sit down, all drink some coffee and you tell us everything else you've been keeping from us," Mark said. We all went into the kitchen. Dwayne started the coffee pot, and his wife Danni came out into the kitchen.  
"I finally got the baby to sleep. What's going on out here?" She asked.  
"We're just gonna talk over some coffee. Want some aunt Danni?" I said. She sat down with us. We all talked for a few minutes and then my cell phone rang. "Excuse me," I got up and went into the other room to answer the phone. "Hello," I answered it.  
"C.J. Honey, please don't hang up."  
"Brock, what do you want? Didn't you cause me enough hurt today?"  
"Listen, I'm sorry. You didn't actually expect me to get angry at my sister did you?"  
"Hello.... If you really loved me, you would have stuck to my side, but NO. You actually called me a liar. You don't trust me. Brock, I can't date someone who doesn't trust me. So therefore, WE'RE THROUGH!" I hung up on him. Rather than going back into the kitchen I decided I needed to go out for a walk. I didn't bother telling anyone where I was going, I just grabbed my coat and purse and went out the door. I didn't know where I wanted to go, I just knew I couldn't face my family, or anyone for that matter, right then. So I just walked meaninglessly thinking about Brock. I hadn't actually been with him that long, but I was totally in love with him.  
I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and the next thing I knew, I was almost hit by a car. The driver jumped out, "Hey, watch where you're going!" the driver yelled at me. I looked up at him and realized who it was.   
"Rey?"  
"Candy?"  
"Oh my gosh. Rey, what are you doing here? In Florida?" I asked running up to him. Rey and I had worked together for two months down in a Mexico wrestling school. We had gotten pretty close, but since we hardly saw each other we didn't talk too much.  
"I was in town doing a signing for the WWE event coming to town next month. What are you doing walking in the street without looking first?"  
"It's kind of a long story."  
"Well I got time. Let's go get some food and talk about the last four years since we were in Mexico together."  
"Ok."  
"Alright, hop in the car." We went out and got a burger. We talked for over an hour. I looked at my watch after we were finished eating.   
"Oh man, I have to get home. My uncle and my dad are going to start worrying about me."  
"Ok. Want a ride home?"  
"Sure. Thanks." We paid, and then got in his 1999 blue Lexis and headed to my house. "So Rey, where are you staying tonight?"  
"Some hotel just outside of town."  
"NO WAY! My bestfriend is not staying outside of town. Come into Dwayne's house with me. I can get him to let you stay in the appartment above the garage."  
"Are you sure, cus I'm perfectly fine staying in a hotel tonight and tomorrow night."  
"But Rey Rey, You have to be in a hotel all weekend. What you need tonight is a nice comfortable bed, and some home cooking. So you're coming to my house and I'll convince my uncle to let you stay."  
"Thanks. That's offly nice of you."  
"It's really no problem."  
We got to my house fifteen minutes later. As soon as I walked in the door, Dwayne, Mark, Sarah, and Danni were waiting for me. "Where were you?" Mark asked. Rey was waiting for me outside. The plan was I was going to get the okay from Dywane and then I would tell him to come in.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I still needed to tell you everything I did."  
"Candy. Don't you dare cock an attitude with me," Mark yelled at me.  
"Listen to me, You were never around. Dwayne was the father figure in my life. So I have to answer to him, NOT YOU!"  
"Calm down Candy, its not worth getting upset for. I'm sorry that your father got on your case. We were all just worried about you. Now why don't you come in here, sit down and tell us about whats going on," Danni said.  
"Actually, first I have a question. While I was out, I ran into an old friend who's in town only for today and tomorrow. He's leaving on Friday. But you see he spends a lot of time in hotels, and so I want him to stay here. Is that ok?"  
"Who is it?" Dwayne asked.  
"Rey Mysterio."  
"Rey Rey is here in town?" Dwayne asked.  
"Yeah. He did a signing today, and he has one tomorrow. So can he stay here please?" I pleaded.  
"Where's he gonna stay, the house is kind of full?" Danni asked.  
"Well I was thinking he could stay in the garage appartment that we fixed up so you had an extra guest room."  
"Why don't we stay in the appartment, and Rey can stay in your bedroom," Mark suggested.  
"Ok. Whatever, I don't care," Dwayne said. I opened the door and let Rey in.  
Everyone said their hellos. We talked for a while longer. All of us went to bed at about 1:00 A.M. The phone rang the next morning at 7:30 am. Danni answered it, but then woke me up because it was Stephanie calling for me. 


	7. a match, candy, and flowers

"Hello," I picked up the extention in the living room. Danni hung up the kitchen phone.  
"Hey, Candy, I didn't wake ya did I?" Steph asked.  
"Yeah you did, but thats ok. What do you need?" I said.  
"Well, Daddy and I just sat down to work on the script for this weekends houseshows, and I was wondering if you want to actually wrestle a match or two?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, first at Friday's house show I want you to wrestle Nidia, and then on Saturday at the house show you can tag up with Torrie Wilson to take on Dawn Marie and Nidia. Then on Tuesday at the SMACKDOWN tapings I'll have you start a major feud with Nidia. Is that ok with you?"  
"Steph, that sounds AWESOME! I can't wait. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you a question too. You see, Brock and I had a fight and we broke up, and I think that its going to be too painful to be standing at ringside cheering for him. So I was wondering if you would mind working our breakup into the storylines?"  
"Candy, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can work that in. Dad wants to make Brock a good guy. The last thing I can do right now is to have him break up with you. Your fan reation was excellent. You make a great good guy. And we need Brock to stay good for a while, so we can't have him break up with you or vice-versa. I'm sooo sorry. But hey, I'll keep that idea in mind for a latter storyline."  
"Alright, thanks anyway."  
"So what did you guys fight about?" We talked for about half an hour. By the time I got off the phone I was too awake to sleep anymore so I went to wake Rey up.  
"Rey Rey, what time are you supposed to be at that signing?" I asked turning on the light, and then bouncing on the bed. I didn't know why, but I was suddenly filled with a lot of energy.  
"ugh, what time is it now?" He mumbled.  
"Its 8:15am. C'mon get up."  
"No! I don't have to be to K-mart until 3:00 this afternoon. Let me sleep." He pulled the blankets over his head.  
"Fine party pooper." I bounced out of the room. 'Now what am I gonna do?' I thought to myself. My question was quickly answered when I ran into Mark in the hallway.   
"Hey, what are your plans for today?" Mark asked me.  
"I haven't got any. Why? What are you up to today?"  
"I don't have any direct plans. I was thinking maybe you and I could spend some time getting to know each other."  
"Is Sarah gonna mind?"  
"I don't care. You're my daughter, and we need to spend some time together so we can establish a good relationship."  
"Ok. Just let me take a quick shower, and get changed. Give me half an hour."  
"Ok."  
Half an hour later, Mark and I were getting in my car. "So where am I headed?" I asked when I started up the car.  
"Where's the best mall around here?"  
"Mall? You don't mind going into a mall?"  
"Well, is there something else you'd rather do?"  
"No the mall is fine. But I don't exactly have too much money on me."  
"Don't worry about it. You're going on a $250 shoping spree on me."  
"Thanks." We went to the area mall. We spent over three hours there. By the end of the second hour, Mark was begining to complain. I bought $100 worth of clothes, $50 worth of CDs, and $100 worth of miscillanious items like make-up, knick-nacks, and other things. We had eaten breakfast at the mall, but when we got home at noon time we were starving. Everyone was sitting at the table, Danni had made soup and sandwhiches, and we were getting ready to eat. Then there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." I ran to the front door. When I opened it, Brock was standing there. "What the heck are you doing here? I can't believe you had the balls to show up on my front step after what you did yesterday."  
"I know you're mad. And I don't blame you."  
"You think I'm mad? No Brock, I was mad last night. Now I'm furious. And I'm not exactly pleasent when I'm furious. So I suggest that you get your butt off my uncle's property before I do something that you will regret."  
"We need to talk about what happened."  
"Brock, GET LOST NOW!"  
"What's Brock doing here?" Rey asked coming up behind me.  
"What are you doing here Rey?" Brock asked.  
"Candy invited me to stay here. What are you doing here? I cant believe you had the nerve to show up here. I should beat you down right here, but I know I don't have to," Rey said.  
"And why's that? Is it because CJ finally came to her senses and wants me back?" He tried to kiss me. I pushed him back with such a force that it sent him off the front porch and onto the walkway. I turned around and ran back in the house.  
"That's why I don't have to protect her. She can beat guys double her size," Rey said and then turned around and went in the house and shut the door. Brock laid on the ground a minute in total shock at what I had just done to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Friday afternoon, Rey, Dwayne, Mark, Sarah, and I caught a flight to Pennsylvania for the house show. When I got to the women's lockerroom, there was a bouquet of red roses sitting on one of the tables.   
"Awww, that's sweet. Whose wonderful boyfriend sent flowers?" I asked the other women in the room.  
"Yours," Torrie Wilson informed me."There's chocolates there for you too. Brock must really love you."  
"Brock sent thoes?" I asked putting my bag down.  
"Yup. That was so sweet of him. I wish my boyfriend would do that for me," Nidia said.  
I stormed over to the table, knocked the flowers over causing them to crash to the floor. The vase they were in broke into many pieces and there was a puddle on the floor. I grabbed the chocolate and left the lockerroom. I ran to Brock's room as fast as I could. After knocking only once I barged in.  
"What were you thinking?" I demanded.  
"Oh so you got the flowers. Did you like them?" Brock asked.  
"The flowers that are not sitting on my locker room floor, and these chocolates? Yeah I got them. But Brock, YOU CAN'T JUST MAKE UP FOR IT BY BUYING ME CHOCOLATE AND ROSES!" With each word I said I whipped a chocolate at him.  
"Why not? Your father bought your love."  
"He did not!"  
"Well you did seem closer to him after your major shopping spree."  
"Were you following me around or something?"  
"Yes! Candance, I love you with all my heart. I'm sorry that I made you mad, but please forgive me. You make my life complete." I threw the box at him and ran out of the room. I didn't know where I should go. I couldn't go to the women's locker room, and I didn't want to see Dwayne or Mark. Then Rey ran up to me.  
"Hey girlie, Wassup? Hey, are you crying? You're mascara's running. C'mon, lets go in my locker room and talk." He led me to his locker room. I hung out with him for a while, talking. He made me feel a lot better.  
I walked out of the locker room to go get ready for my match that night with Nidia, and ran right into Brock. "CJ, can we please talk about everything thats happening?"  
"No. But you must come with me to go talk to Nidia because you are supposed to be at ringside for me, so c'mon." Before he could answer, Rey came out of the locker room.  
"Oh hey Brock. Good luck tonight, Candy," Rey said and then walked away.  
"Am I mistaking or were you in that locker room before?" Brock demanded.  
"Yes. He was trying to comfort me after you made me feel like crap. Now come on, we need to go find Nidia." I started walking away. He grabbed my arm. "Let me go NOW!" We had a momentary stare down, but he eventually let me go. I led him to Nidia and Jamie Noble.   
"Hey guys, whats up?" Nidia asked us as we approached them.  
"We've got a match tonight, so lets just work through it, please." We talked for a while, working out the specifics of the match for the night.   
An hour and a half later, the match was underway. I was getting beaten by Nidia, but then I turned the tables. Jamie tried to interfere, but Brock stopped him. I got the pin on Nidia and won the match. This was correct. But then, Brock got in the ring. We were supposed to celebrate with a kiss, but he just hugged me. I went to kiss him just because it was in the script, but he pushed me back. "Brock, what are you doing? We're supposed to kiss," I whispered to him.  
"I don't want to kiss you, you were making out with Rey Mysterio before the show,"He yelled at me. He pushed me down and walked out. I didn't know exactly what I should do, but I did know what I wanted to do. But I just went into the back on my own. When I got through the curtain Vince McMahon was there with Brock.  
"I need to see the both of you in my office, NOW!" Vince said. I shot Brock the nastiest look I could and followed Vince. 


	8. Trouble with the boss

Thanks for all the reviews. Please Please Please keep them coming.  
  
  
We followed him through the many halls in the arena, walking past many staring faces. Everyone was wondering the same thing, what happened between thoes two that was so bad it would cause them to break script and get into trouble. I felt the eyes burn right through me. I wanted to scream,'stop looking at us!' We finally made it into his gigantic office. He opened the door, stalked in, and plomped into his oversized office chair. He motioned for us to sit in the two wood chairs opposite him. Brock and I quietly sat.  
Vince looked like he was about to explode. His face was burning with anger, and I could see the vain poping out of his forehead. He took three deep breaths before begining to speak. "What the heck happened out there?" He didn't sound any calmer than he had when he told us to come to his office.  
"I don't know, he's the one who broke script out there. So ask him," I snapped.  
"If you hadn't been making out before the show with Rey I wouldn't have broke script," Brock yelled.   
"I wasn't. I was in his room talking to him. Brock, You can't buy my love," I screamed back.  
"Ok, I don't care if you are fighting about your love life, but DON'T BRING IT INTO THE RING. Now you're lucky it was only at a house show. But now we're going to have to write you being with Rey into the script. I'm not exactly happy about this. So now I'd like to thank the both of you because thanks to your actions out there, I have to pull an all nighter rewriting Sunday nights script. And don't be fooled, you both are on probation, one more mess up and you're fired. Do I make myself clear?" Vince said very angerly.  
"I'm sorry Mr. McMahon. If you want me to help you I'm willing to help," I offered, hanging my head down. I felt bad, but it really wasn't my fault.  
"No, you weren't the one who broke script. It will be ok. You are dismissed now," Vince said waving his hands to signal for us to leave. Brock and I both raised and walked out of the room.  
"Thanks for getting me in trouble," he said to me.  
"You got yourself into trouble. Brock, please just realize that we are through," I said and then walked off. I ran as fast as I could through the many halls until I found Stephanie's office. I knocked, and she called for me to come in. I slowly opened the metal door.  
"Steph, I need to talk..." I stopped midsentance when I saw Steph and Paul sitting on the leather couch when I opened the door. Stephanie's hair was a mess, and Paul's shirt was wrinkled. "Ooops, sorry Steph. I'll talk to you later."  
"No its ok, I was just leaving," Paul said getting up, straightening out his blue dress up shirt and leaving the office.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," I said.  
"It's ok. We weren't doing anything important. Come on in. What do you need?" She asked standing up and trying to make herself look presentable.  
"Were you watching the show on the screen back here?" I asked as I shut the door behind me.  
"No, sorry, I was uh..busy. What happened?" She sat back on the couch and motioned for me to sit.  
"Well..." I quickly explained to her.  
"Yikes. Ok, let me think, I can get you out of this mess. um.... Ah Ha, I got it. I'll catch up with you later," She said. She jumped off the couch and ran out of the room.  
The rest of the night I just hung out with Rey. We went out for a drink after the show. Saturday was a pretty boring day. Vince decided not to have Brock in my cornor on Saturday night after what happened on Friday. Sunday afternoon, I had to do an autograph signing before the pay per view event. I got into the arena after the signing at about 5:30. When I walked into the women's locker room, Sarah was reading over the script for the night. She didn't wrestle much, but every once in a while, Vince would decide he wanted to use her so she toured with us.  
"Hey Sarah, whats up?" I asked as I droped my big bulky black gym bag on the wooden bench in the middle of the room.  
"Have you read the script for tonight?" Sarah asked excitedly.  
"No, I just came in, I had an autograph signing." Before I had finished the sentance she was shoving the script into my hands. I looked over it quickly to look for the parts where I was in. "What are you freaking out about?"  
"Read page 9 last paragraph. You're gonna get F-5'ed tonight." I quickly scanned over the material she was talking about. She was right. The script called for him to F-5 me and then for Rey and Mark to come and attack him.  
"Great."  
"Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt."  
"I will, I promise. I have to go talk to Brock. I'll see you later." I quickly left the women's locker room and turned left to go to Brock's locker room. On my way there I had to pass Mr. McMahon's office. As I approached his office I realized the door was open, and I heard Mark's voice coming from it. I stopped just before the office to listen to their converstation.  
"Vince I demand that you let Rey and I make the save BEFORE Brock F-5s her," Mark said.  
"Is that what's in the script Mark?" Vince asked trying to reason with Mark. He was fuming.   
"Vince I don't care whats in the script. I want you to change it. I've been on the receiving end of that move and there is no way that you can assure me that Brock won't accidently or purposly hurt her. You saw what happened Friday night. Unless you can garuntee me that Candy won't get hurt, I'm walking out on you. And the ONLY way you can be 100% positive she won't get hurt is to let us save her. Do I make myself clear?"  
"I'm not changing the script again."  
"Maybe I didn't make myself clear. If you don't let me and Rey interfer before he F-5s her, we will break script, on a Pay-Per-View, and then Sarah, Candy, and Myself will walk out on you just like Austin did, and I won't feel any remorse. So now you meet my demands or you're looking at an ex-Smackdown Star. Now do you understand?"  
"Ok, Ok, Now don't get bent out of shape. You guys can save her, but DON'T you ever come in here and make demands again." They were face to face. I thought they were about punch each other.  
"Ok. Thank you. I'll see you later Vince," Mark said and then was walking out of the office. I ran as fast as I could to anywhere but there. I didn't want Mark or Vince to know I was easdropping. I ran to the nearest locker room and opened the door. I ran in and shut the door.  
"What are you doing in here Candy?" Someone asked as I shut the door. I jumped and turned around. I was face to face with a 6'10" monster. Glenn was in his make-up already and looked kind of scary. I screamed at first until I realized who it was.  
"Oh hey Glenn. Why are you already in your Kane make-up?"  
"Because you and I have a promo during Heat we have to do. So once again why are you in here?"  
"Oh...well...umm....well..." Before I could answer, Mark barged in.  
"Oh Candy, I was just looking for you. The ending of tonight's show has been changed a little. Rey and I get to save you. But now you'd better go find Brock and Paul (Big Show) and work out the match details. I'll catch up with you later."  
"Ok, Bye Dad. Bye Glenn." I headed out, but as I was shutting the door I heard the begining of Mark and Glenn's conversation.  
"Glenn, I need your help. Sarah says she wants Candy to come to Texas with us for a while, but if she does than my parents will certainly find out about her. And I don't know how they'll react. What can I tell Sarah?" Mark said. I didn't want to hear anymore. I wanted to scream. He didn't want his parents to find out about me. That hurt, badly. I decided it was better not to listen to the rest of this conversation. I went to find Brock.  
  
  
*Hey, I need some ideas please. Should Candy get to meet her grandparents? Should Candy and Brock get back together? Please send me some ideas. Thanks. 


	9. Victoria

Ok people, sorry I havent updated in a while. A lot's happened. But anyway, please keep up the reviews. And please check out my other story extreme changes. I think its pretty good and would love to hear what u guys think. Please let me know.  
  
When I found Brock I was furious. Not so much at him, but at my father. I couldn't believe he didn't want his parents to meet me. Why wouldn't he want them to meet me? All well, I'd have to deal with that later because by the time I got to Brock, Rey was already talking to him.  
"Hey Rey, Hello Brock," I said as I approached them.   
"Hey," Rey said hugging me.  
"Hello," Brock said.  
"So where's Paul? (Big Show) We need to work out this match tonight," I asked.  
"He'll be here in a minute. First WE need to talk, so beat it Rey," Brock demanded.  
"NO!" Rey refused.  
"Brock, whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Rey Rey," I was not in the mood for this. I knew he'd just beg me to take him back and I didn't want to hear it.  
"Fine, I just wanted you to know... I wanted you to know... I have a new girlfriend," I thought he was lying but I went with what he was saying.  
"Really who is it?" I asked.  
He looked around trying to find the closest girl. He saw Stacy wraping her 42 inch legs around Andrew (Test) She couldn't pick her. Then he saw Torrie swapping spit with Peter( Billy Kidman) so she wouldn't work either. Then he saw her. The one girl who he knew for absolutely sure was single and he could tell me he was dating. "It's Victoria." She was close enough for him to grab so he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Aren't you my new girlfriend, Vicky hunny?"  
Victoria didn't know what to say. It was appearent on her face that she was surprized. "Yeah, I am. I had a great time last night baby. Wanna go out again tonight?" She asked playing along. I began to question if he was really lying or if they really were a couple. They didn't seem to be faking it, but we are all actors and actresses so it wouldn't be impossible for him or her to act this out, but to tell the truth I was begining to believe them and felt umbelievable jealousy. She couldn't be dating him, that was MY man.  
"Well congratulations you two," Rey said, not even realizing how much his announcement was hurting me. Or was it not caring how much it hurt me?  
I wanted to say more, but Paul approached us then so I had to hide my feelings while we pieced together our match. We spent half an hour working out the match, and making sure we all knew exactly what spot needed to be hit, when. After we finished, I hurried to the women's locker room. I didn't want to be around anyone, but when I walked in, women from both Smackdown and Raw were there. All the Raw girls were catching up with me since I knew almost all of them from before the roster split. Stacy, Jazz, and Victoria introduced themselves. I didn't mind Stacy or Jazz, but I wanted to rip Victoria's head off. It took quite a while catching up with everyone. I even had to cut if off early because I had to get changed, go find Glenn, and cut a promo for heat with him. I put my pink halter top and tight black biker shorts. I quickly laced up my wrestling boots, and ran to Glenn's locker room.  
******Promo*****  
Kane approached me as I was 'arriving'. "Candy, I want to talk to you."  
"Oh hey uncle Kane. What's up?  
"Candy, I want to talk to you about what you've done to your father lately."  
"I haven't done anything to him. He can't accept the fact that I'm in love. I'm engaged uncle Kane. I'm sorry if Dad can't accept that but I am not going to dump the man who loves me just cus Daddy don't like him."  
"Candy, I have a really bad feeling about tonight. Please promise me that you will stay in the back tonight. Don't go to that ring. Please. Something bad is going to happen. I don't trust that Brock Lesnar farther than I can throw him. Neither does your father."  
"Uncle Kane, I appreciate your concern, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Plus I'm not worried. Kane, tell daddy to watch tonight, because I'm sure he'll be PLEASENTLY surprized with what I do tonight." I walked away and the camera shut off. I didn't have much time to relax though. Since Brock's match was the main event, Brock and I had MANY promos to cut thoughout the night. I just went back to the locker room to relax. I still wanted to cry. I hadn't been alone long enough to think about everything yet, and I kenw I wouldn't be either. Not until at least after the show. I guess I would have to just deal with that.  
I went back to the women's locker room to talk to my old friends for a while longer since I didn't have another promo to cut for another half hour. When I walked in, Victoria was waiting for me.  
"So Brock tells me you ripped his heart out and did the salsa dance on it." She got right up in my face. I wanted to punch her but fought the urge.  
"Brock told you wrong. He's the one who hurt me. Not that it matters to you any since he's using you." I pushed past her. I wasnt about to let her see how much she agrivated me. I refused to give her that satisfaction.  
"He's not using me. He even went to talk to Vince. Guess what, starting this Thursday on Smackdown, I'm going to be Brock's NEW manager. So you see, he's dumping your dumb butt, for pretty little me. Ha Ha."  
"He convinced Vince to let you switch to Smackdown?"  
"Yeah. You and I are going to start a feud tonight."  
"That's just great. I have to go shower, You've been so close to me, I've got your stench on me. I'll see you later when we start this stupid feud. Oh yeah, and Vicky, if I were you, I'd watch my back around Brock." I walked away. She jumped me from behind.  
"No one calls me Vicky and I mean NO ONE." She started pounding on me. Amy, Trish, Jackie, Torrie, and Stacy pulled us apart.  
"Victoria... Candy... What the heck is going on between you two?" Amy asked as the others held us back.  
I shook myself free from their grasp. So did Victoria. But rather than putting her hands back on me, she left the locker room. I didn't really want to talk about it with any of them, so I just went over to one of the wooden benches in the back and sat down. Amy, Trish, and Torrie followed me.  
"Ok So what was that all about?" Trish asked me.  
"Nothing." I could tell they wanted more detail, but I didn't feel like telling them anymore. I could feel the tears raising up in my eyes and the last thing I wanted was to actually start crying right then and there. Thankfully before they could ask me anymore there was a knock at the locker room door. Stacy answered it.  
"Candy, there's a guy frined for you at the door," Stacy called to me.  
"Who is it?" I called back.  
"It's Rey Rey," She replied. I ran to the door. I jumped into his muscular arms.  
"Rey, boy am I glad to see you right now."  
"Do you want to go for a walk? I want to talk to you." He asked.  
"Yeah, c'mon." We left the locker room and started to just walk around the building.  
  
So thats this chapter. What did you think? Do you think I should keep continuing? Please let me know. 


	10. Let's talk

Hey people, are you still reading this thing? Can you please please please read and respond. I need some feedback. Thanks.  
  
  
"So what's wrong? You look like you're going to cry," Rey said putting his arm over my shoulder and just trying to comfort me as we walked down the dark hallway.  
"It's just been a long day. What did you want to talk about?"  
"Why don't we go to my locker room. Its kind of personal."  
"Ok." We strolled down the dark dank hallways and reached his locker room. When we walked in Brock, Mark, Victoria, Paul Wright, and Paul Heyman were there.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Rey asked.  
"Vince told us we have to change the match. Victoria's gonna get involved. He wants her to go to beat up Candy, and then when Brock goes to F-5 Candy during the match we run out. But this is a no-dq match so he's going to end up losing it still as well as losing the belt. So lets just run over this one more time quickly," Mark informed us.  
"Great. C'mon. let's get this over with," Rey said.  
It took us fifteen minutes to work out the new match. By this time I only had a couple of minutes before I had to cut a lovey dovey promo with Brock. That was the last thing I wanted to do. But I did want to talk to Rey. But I didn't have enough time then. After everyone left the locker room I only had five minutes before I had to run to Brock's locker room to cut the promo.  
"So Rey what did you want to talk about?"  
"It can wait. I know you have to go in a minute. But before you go, whats wrong? you look upset."   
"Nothing... I just don't feel that good... I..uh...I have my period," I lied. I didn't want to tell him what was really bothering me.  
"I'm sorry. I hope you feel better soon. Um... when you finish with your promo, can you please come back here. I really want to talk to you."  
"Ok. I'll be back shortly." I hugged him and walked out. I walked as slowly as I could without standing still. I didn't want to get there too early because I didn't want to walk in on him kissing Victoria. I didn't know if I could hold the tears in any longer if I saw them kissing again that night.  
Just before I turned down the hall that held Brock's locker room, I ran smack into Victoria. Our heads rammed into each other. "OWWW," we both screamed.  
"You! Why don't you just watch where you're going?" Victoria said to me.  
"Me?!? You're the one who came running around this cornor without watching where you were going."  
"Would you just admit that you were wrong?" Victoria was really bugging me. I looked at my watch. I didn't have time to deal with her right then.  
"I have to go. Buh Bye." I pushed past her and went directly to Brock's locker room. When I got there the camera crew was not there yet. He was bent over lacing up his boots. He just had his wrestling shorts on and I was reminded of how great his body was. I wanted to go over and remind him how much I loved him. I had to keep reminding myself how mad I was at him. He must have felt my presence in the room because he turned around.  
"Oh Candy its just you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
"I thought you were Victoria."  
"No. Its just little ole me." There was a knock on the door. When I opened it, the camera crew was there. They came in and set up. It was go time. I had to cut this promo no matter how upset I was.  
******************PROMO******************************  
Brock sat on the sofa. I walked up behind him and started to rub his shoulders. "So baby, are you all ready for this match tonight?"  
"Yeah, I'm ready," He said. His attitude wasn't as assured as mine was supposed to be. It was extremly hard to smile and act like everything was okay between us.  
"Hunny, I can't wait until after this tonight. I went to the hotel before I came here and I have a nice room waiting for you. And before long I'll be Mrs. Candy Lesnar. I can't wait until that happens. But Brocky, baby, there's only one little problem."  
"What is that?" He asked looking at me with a smile on his face. Boy he was a great actor.  
"I can't marry you unless you get my father to okay it."  
"What?!? You're father will never okay it."  
"Brock, if you loved me, you'd get daddy's ok. Or else we wont be able to do this anymore," I kissed him. It felt very odd to be kissing him right then and there, but I just kept telling myself that it was just acting.  
"I'll see what I can do," He said when we broke the kiss. The scene ended with him walking out of the locker room to go find Taker. Then it showed me with a smirk on my face. After the camera went off, I went back to Rey's locker room as fast as I could. When I got there, I was on the verge of tears. I never thought that kissing him for my job would make me want him back so badly. I didn't even bother knocking I just walked in.   
Rey was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room lacing up his boots. He had a match later on in the night teaming up with Adam Copeland (Edge) to take on Eddie and Chavo Geurrero for the tag team titles.  
"Hey you," he said when he looked up and saw me.  
"Hey," I said almost completly crying.  
"What's wrong? What happened?" He ran over to me and pulled me into a large embrace.  
"Nothing. I just miss Brock. I know he was a jerk, but I think I love him."  
"Candy, here sit." We sat down on the bench closest to where we were standing. " You know you can do so much better than him. He was a jerk and you don't need that. Just because most of the guys your mom dated were jerks doesn't mean that you have to date jerks. Listen, there are guys right in the Smackdown locker room that would do anything to be your boyfriend. You're very pretty and have a lot going for you and don't you ever forget it."  
"Rey I know you're just being nice. Name one guy from Smackdown that wants to be my boyfriend."  
"Me," he whispered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Ok, I was going to wait to tell you this, but I guess there isn't going to be a better time. Candy, there is something very special about you. And I've known that since I first met you back in Mexico. And I've wished for a long time that you and I could be more than just friends. Thats why when Vince asked a couple of guys who wanted to go toe to toe with Brock Lesnar and play the guy who would steal you from Brock, I was the first to volunteer. Candy, I don't want to lose our friendship because it means so much to me, but I also want to give a relationship a try. If you need to think about it for a while I'll understand."  
"Rey, if you would be quiet for just a minute I can tell you that even though I like Brock, I've always used to dream about you and I being boyfriend and girlfriend. And since Brock is being such a jerk, I want to try it. Rey, I want to be your girlfriend, but lets make a promise right now, no matter what, we wont let this mess up our friendship. Deal?"  
"Deal." We hugged and I kissed him.  
"Good luck. I'll be in my locker room when you get done with your match but I'll come catch up with you a little later." Before he could say anything, Edge knocked.   
"Rey Rey, let's go do this," He called in. (This was being taped as another promo, just from this part on)  
"Coming," Rey called back and then left the room. Then it showed me leaving his room after he was gone and walking right into Brock when I walked out into the hallway.  
"Hey hunny, have you talked to daddy?"  
"Yeah, but he still says no. What were you doing in Rey's room?"  
"I was just talking to him. Don't worry baby, I was just making a bisuness deal. I'll be back." I just walked off. I had to run back stage. Just before the end of the match, Rey was about to be pinned, but I ran down, distracted Eddie, and Rey managed to get the roll up pin and to win the tag titles for him and Edge. I stayed in the ring for a minute celebrating with Edge and Rey and then ran up the ramp. When I got to the back, it showed Brock scolding me, and me just blowing it off. The cameras went off then and I went back to the women's locker room.  
"Hey Candance, sorry about earlier," Victoria said when I walked in. All the girls were spread throughout the locker room, either talking to other divas or preparing for their matches later in the night.   
"You know what, I don't want nor do I need your appoligies. I don't want to be your friend." I pushed past her and started digging through my bag.  
"You're just jealous."   
"Of you? And why per se would I be jealous of you?"  
"Isn't it obvious. I'm more of a woman than you are. You couldn't make Brock happy. Thats why he left you." I had found what I was looking for in my bag, so I had that in my hand. I was going to leave the locker room but I felt it was my duty to inform her of how wrong she was. I got up in her face.  
"You should get your facts straight. I dumped him because he didn't trust me. He called me a lying drug addict."  
"You probably are." Sarah, who had been within ear shot of the whole thing took great offense to this statement. She stormed over to Victoria.  
"My daughter DOES NOT do drugs and she DOES NOT lie. Now can you get that through your thick skull or are you too dumb?"  
"Are you calling me stupid?"  
"If the shoe fits." They were abou to fight.   
"Sara, come on, lets just get out of here. C'mon lets just go to Mark's room or something," I tried to convince her. We grabbed our bags and went to Mark's locker room. 


	11. a special phone call after an F5

We stayed in Mark's locker room until it was time for the match. Then I accompianied Brock out to the ring. We walked very slowly. The match went on for a while. It was schudeled to be a 25 minute match. After 20 minutes, Brock was getting beaten, so I tried to interfer and hit Big Show with a chair, (it was no dq) but Show moved and I hit Brock by "mistake". When Show went to pin him, I kicked Show off. Then Brock got up. He knew I was the one who hit him, so he grabbed me by the hair and put me up for the F-5. He was about four minutes too early for this move.  
"Brock, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as he held me over his head. Since he was early with this move, Rey and Mark were not prepared to run out to save me. So there I was screaming for him to put me down. Did he listen? Kind of. He put me down, but the hard way. I couldn't believe he had actually executed the F-5 on me. Pain was shouting through every ounce of my body. I had never been in so much pain before. Big Show was shocked too. He didn't have any idea of what to do next. So he just went to move me out of the ring. Brock grabbed a mic and then stopped Show.  
"Candy, I did talk to your daddy. And you know what? I couldn't get his blessing. So since you wont marry me unless I get Daddy's ok, we're through. I found a real woman. One who's not a little baby." He yelled into my face. I had tears spilling down my face from all the pain. I wanted help. But the one man who was supposed to help me at that moment was the one who hurt me. And before I knew it, Victoria was beating me up more.  
"You lost him, He's mine now!" She kept yelling at me.  
Within seconds, Rey, Mark, and Sara were helping me. Sara pulled Victoria off me and started beating on her. Rey and Mark took Brock down, and then Rey checked on me while Mark pummeled Brock. "Candy, are you ok?" Rey whispered to me.  
"No. I hurt so bad. I need to get out of here. NOW," I whispered back.  
"Ok, hold on." He went away and whispered something to Mark and then Mark and Rey returned. They both picked me up. Sara, Rey, Mark, and I went into the back. Mark was carrying me though. On the way up the ramp I heard the bell ring.  
"Ladies and Gentleman your winner and New WWE champion, Big Show," I heard Lillian say. As soon as we walked through the curtian Mark ran to the paremedics. He place me on the table gently.  
"Help her. That loser did the move on her and he had to have messed up because she is in a lot of pain. You help her and you help her now do you hear me?" Before the medic could touch me, Dwayne ran into the room.  
"Oh god Candy are you ok?" Dwayne asked.  
"No. Owwww. My back hurts. A LOT," I cried.  
"Well don't just stand there moron. Help her," Dwayne said to the medic.  
"Why don't you guys calm down. We'll take good care of her, but we need you to please step back so we can help her," one of the medics said. Just as he started examining me, Rey burst into the room followed by Sara.  
"How is she?" Rey asked.  
"Hold on, we don't know yet," Mark said.  
The medic did a full work up and all he could find wrong was a sprained muscle in my lower back. "There isn't much we can do for it. Just ice it tonight, and relax. I can't clear you to wrestle tomorrow at the house show, but hopefully if you don't work your back too much you'll be able to wrestle Tuesday night."  
"Ok, but it hurts REAL BAD."  
"Take two tylenol and a hot bath when you get back to your hotel."  
"Ok, C'mon Candy, I'll help you back to the hotel," Rey said. He turned and looked at Dwayne, Mark and Sara, "That is if its ok with you guys?"  
"Thats fine. But you'd better treat her right. Do I make myself clear boy?" Mark said.  
"And remember, I have a shot gun so if you hurt her, you'll be hurting...bad," Sara said.  
"Guys!! This is Rey Rey, NOT Brock. C'mon Rey," I said. I slowly swung my legs over the table. Rey helped me stand up. We went to Mark's locker room, got my things, and went to his locker room. He grabed his things and then took me out to his rental ar, a black Ford FireBird, 1999. He helped me into the car, and then got in himself. He drove carefully to the hotel.  
"Rey, I want to thank you," I said to him as he drove. The roads were dark, but there was just enough light for me to see his face.  
"What do you want to thank me for?"  
"For everything you've ever done for me. But now Rey, I want to be honest with you because you've always been honest with me. I want to tell you something, but I need you to promise you wont go bulistic on me."  
"I promise. I want you to feel comfortable enough to tell me everything."  
"Rey, I have a son. Right after I finished up in Mexico, I went home to Mike. You met him when he visited me there right?"  
"Yeah, he was the only reason I didn't tell you then how I felt about you. What about him?"  
"Well, shortly after I got back to Florida, I got pregnate with my son Ryan. But after a big mess, Mike got custody of Ryan and I only have weekend visits. I want to get Ryan back, but I have to prove that I have a stable life. And I can't have a stable life if I'm on the road all the time."  
"What happened, if you don't mind me asking." I told him the short version of the story. Just as I finished the story, my cell phone rang.  
I carefully reached for it trying not to hurt my back any more. "Hello," I answered it.  
"Mommy, are you ok?" Ryan asked.  
"Ryan, I'm fine. How are you baby?"  
"I'm ok. Daddy let me watch you on T.V. Did you get hurt?"  
"No baby. Don't worry. I'm fine. I can't wait to see you on Wednesday. I love you. How's school going?" He had just started kidnergarden.  
"Mommy, I miss you. I love you," he whined.  
"I miss you too baby."  
"Ok Ryan, time to say bye bye to mommy," I heard Mike say in the background.  
"No!! Mommy!" Ryan called. Mike pulled the phone out of Ryan's hand.  
"Candance, Ryan has to go to bed now. Good night. We'll see you Wednesday at the court house." He didn't say any more. He just hung up the phone.  
"Was that your son?" Rey asked as I slowly put my phone back in my purse.  
"Yeah. He was worried about me. Rey, I miss him. I want him back."  
"Candy, its killing me to see you in so much pain. I promise you with everything that I am that I will do EVERYTHING within my power to get you your son back. NO matter what it takes."  
I leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you." We reached the hotel. He went to the desk and got us a double room. When we got up to the room, he suggested I take a shower, so I did. When I came out of the shower, he was on the phone, but I don't know who he was talking to. 


	12. Christine's got some big news

Hey, Please review peoples. I want to know what you guys think of this story. Please let me know!  
  
  
  
  
I took two tylenol and laid down on my bed while he talked. I could only hear one side of the conversation so it didn't help me to figure out who he was talking to.  
"Who were you talking to?" I asked when he got off the phone just a few minutes later.  
"No one. I just had some issues to take care of. C'mon over here. Let me rub your back for you."  
"You don't have to."  
"I know I don't, but I want to. I want to do it. Now come here." He patted the spot on the bed directly infront of him.I got up off my bed and started to walk towards his bed, but before I made it half way there, there was a knock on the door. I slowly walked over to answer the door. It was Brock.  
"Good Bye." I tried to close the door but Brock stepped into the doorway preventing me from closing it.  
"Wait," He said.  
"I have absolutely NOTHING to say to you. You hurt me tonight Brock. In more ways than you'll ever know. I'm surprized you didn't get fired. And if you know whats good for you, you'll leave now before I get really mad and bring Rey over here."  
"He doesn't scare me. CJ, I need to talk to you. Its very important."  
"Come in. You've got three minutes. Talk fast."  
"Candy, I just talked to Christine. I think she may be ready to talk a new visitation setting."  
"And why's that Brock? What did you talk to her, and set this up to dupe me or so that you could be the Big Strong Savior?"  
"NO! Darn it, I'm not as selfish as you think I am. Listen, my sister is pregnate. And Mike just got a job that will mean he has to travel a lot. So Christine and Mike may be ready to talk new custody arrangements."  
"And you're telling me this why?"  
"C'mon Candy, can't you just accept that I'm trying to help you?"  
"You'll pardon me if I'm not too trusting of you right now but you did just give me an F-5 and almost break my back. So yeah, right now, when you're trying to help me I think you have to have an another motive."  
"Ok, well, I don't. I just thought that you'd like to know."  
"Well, thanks, but your three minutes are up, so Buh Bye."  
"Fine, I'll leave, but you need to call Mike and Christine."  
"Thanks for the heads up. Now LEAVE." He was half way out the door when he stopped and turned around.  
"Are you so mad at me because I F-5ed you?"  
"Well Duh!!"  
"Listen, about that, I'm sorry."  
"I don't care. GET OUT!!!" I shoved him really hard, and as soon as he was out of the door way, I shut the door. It locked automatically. I went back to Rey, but rather than sitting on his bed to relax, I picked up the phone.  
"Who are you calling?" He asked.  
"Lizzie. She'll know for sure rather or not Brock is lying because she is dating Mike's brother." I quickly dialed.   
"Hello," She answered.  
"Hey Lizzie, it's Candy. I have a quick question for you."  
"Candy, My gosh how are you? How's your back feeling?" She must have been watching. She usually watched Raw and SmackDown but always said the Pay-Per-Views cost too much money when you can just find the results out the next day on Raw.  
"I take it you actually bought the PPV."  
"No, actually, I went over to Mike's to watch it. I hope you're not mad at me. He invited Bill and I over. Are you mad at me for being over there?"  
"No. Actually since you were there, you might know the answer to my question."  
"Ok let's see. What's your question?"  
"Is Christine pregnate?"  
"Well...uh...ummm....."  
"Brock told me. I just want to know if he's lying to me."  
"No, he's not lying to you. Candy, she just found out today. She hasn't even told Mike yet. But Mike also just got a job with Verizon to go sell phones all around the world. I was talking to her tonight while we were cooking. She said she wanted to talk to you about custody of Ryan."  
"That's great. Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"Because I don't know if it's best for you to get custody. Besides that, the court has to okay it, and I don't think they will considering the new circumstances you have."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I don't think the courts will okay it because you don't have a house of your own, and you're always on the road."  
"So, I can bring him on the road with me. I'll home school him. Terri does it with Dakota."  
"It's just not a good environment to raise a kid in. Mike says..."  
"Why are you starting a sentance with Mike says? Who's side are you on here?"  
"I'm not on either side. You're my best friend, and he's my soon to be brother-in-law."  
"WHAT?" I jumped off the bed. When I got excited, I didn't seem to notice the pain shooting through my back.  
"Bill asked me to marry him, and I said yes."  
"Congratulations, but you do realize that his twin brother is Mike don't you?"  
"I can't hold him against Bill. So yeah, we're getting married in November. On the 29th. And I want you to be my maid of honor. Please. You're my best friend."  
"November 29th? That's only two months away. No wait, thats only six weeks away. Are you kidding me?"  
"No. We just decided we don't want to wait to long. And since my uncle is a minister we can do it as soon as we want."  
"Fine, Hey, my cell is ringing, I have to go. I'll see you on Wednesday."  
"Ok, bye bye." We hung up. Rey answered my phone for me.  
"Hello," He said to whoever it was. "Yeah, hold on, here she is." He handed me the phone.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Candy, Hi, it's Christine. Please don't hang up on me. I want to talk to you."  
"Hi Christine. What can I do for ya?" I asked. Rey went into the bathroom to take a shower. 


	13. A trip down to the bar

I talked to Christine for almost an hour. It was a good thing my cell phone plan had unlimited nights and weekends or that would have been an expensive phone call. She told me she was going to talk to Mike about letting me have full custody of Ryan. When I got off the phone I was finally hopeful for the first time in a long time about getting him back. Rey had come out of the shower, and fallen asleep while I was still on the phone. But I was too excited to sleep, so I went down to the bar that was attached to the hotel. As soon as I walked in I saw a lot of the other wrestlers. I went over to the table Stephanie was at.  
"Oh hey, how's you're back feeling?" Stephanie asked when I got over to them. She was with Paul (HHH), Shane McMahon, Shawn Micheals, Amy Dumas, Matt and Jeff Hardy, and Trish Stratus.  
"It's ok," I answered.  
"Where's Rey?" Matt asked.  
"He's asleep. So what are you guys drinking?" I changed the subject.  
"Different things. What do you want, I'll go over to the counter and get it for ya, the waitress just went on break," Jeff informed me.  
"That's ok, I'll get it myself, Thanks," I slowly pushed through the crowd over to the counter.   
"What can I get for ya?" The bar tender asked.  
"Just a Budwiser please." He grabbed a bottle and handed it to me. I paid him and then poped open the bottle and headed back towards Stephanie and the others. Before I made it three steps away from the counter, Victoria came over and took the bottle out of my hand.  
"You really shouldn't be drinking that," she said to me.  
"Victoria, I'm not really in the mood for this. Give me my beer before I kick your a...."  
"No no no. I'm not giving you the beer because you shouldn't be drinking it. It's not good for the baby." Unfortunately when she said that, the music stopped and since we had been talking loudly to be heard over the music, everyone in the bar heard her say something about a baby.  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
"Candy, You shouldn't deny it. Brock told me. I know you're pregnate."  
"What?!?" All the other wrestlers said in unison.  
"What are you talking about? I'm NOT pregnate. Everyone hear me, I'm not!" I pulled Victoria out of the bar.  
"Why would you deny it? You should be very happy right now," Victoria said.  
"I'm denying it because I'm not pregnate."  
"You're not?"  
"NO! What exactly did Brock say to you?"  
"He said he had to go talk to you about getting your son."  
"Getting my son Back! Getting him BACK! Ok I'm not going to go into details, but you need to understand, I don't like you, I don't want to like you, and I'd really appreciate it if you would leave me alone. You already stole Brock away from me, I don't need you stealing my pride or dignity. So I'm going to say this once and only once and I hope you get this through your thick skull, STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
"Wait, are you saying that you still like Brock?"  
"Ughhhhh!" I stormed off back into the bar. I wasn't feeling very much like partying anymore, but I didn't want to go back upstairs yet.  
"So are you really pregnate?" Stephanie whispered to me.  
"NO! NO! NO! Steph, believe me I would tell you if I was."  
"Oh its too bad you're not," Matt said.  
"Why?"  
"Cus then you could be pregnate with Mike's wife," Jeff said.  
"What does EVERYONE know?"  
"No. Just Matt, Amy, and I. Our locker room was right next to Brock's and we heard him talking to his sister."  
"Great, just great."  
"Hey relax, at least you might get Ryan back."  
"I talked to Christine."  
"Really, what'd she say?" Amy asked joining into the conversation.  
"She said she wants me to take Ryan. She doesn't want him around right now with everything thats happening. She's going to convince Mike to let me have full custody."  
"That's great," Stephanie said finally joining into the conversation too.  
"Yeah it's great except for one thing.."  
"What?" Stephanie, Amy, Matt, and Jeff asked at the same time.  
"She doesn't think he'll go for it unless I can prove that I have a stable life and can offer Ryan a mother and a father, which means I need someone to be my fiance, or even just to pretend to be my fiance just until after the court day."  
"What about Rey? I thought you two were a couple," Matt said.  
"How'd you know that?"  
"He called Adam while you were in the shower. He told us all."  
"Ohhh. Ok. But I don't know if he'll do it for me."  
"Well here's your chance to ask him," Jeff said pointing toward the entrance. I looked up and saw Rey walk in. I pushed and shoved through the crowd of people to get to him.  
"Hey honey, what are you doing down here?"  
"I woke up and didn't see you around so I was looking for you."  
"Awww. Thats so sweet. Hey honey, lets go out into the hall way for a minute. I need to talk to you about something."  
"Ok." We walked out into the main hallway of the hotel.  
"Rey, I talked to Christine. And she said I've as good as have Ryan back, but I need one more little thing to make it a done deal."  
"That's excellent. But what do you need?"  
"Well, Mike keeps telling Christine that if I had a stable life with a mother and a father to offer Ryan he'd gladly hand him over if the situation was right. And now the situation is perfect, except that I can't give Ryan a father and a mother right now, not without a fiance."  
"Are you asking me to marry you?"  
"You don't have to actually do it, I just need you to pretend to. Just until after the court day."  
"Candance Johnson," He got down on one knee,"Will you marry me?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I'd give you a ring but you kind of surprized me with this, but I promise tomorrow you and I will go get you the best ring possible tomorrow."  
"Is this a pretend engagement?"  
"No, not unless you want it to be. Candy, I've love you since I first met you and would be honored if you'd be the new Mrs. Mysterio."  
"YES!!" I grabbed his arm, dragged him back into the bar and told everyone I could find. Everyone congratulated us. 


	14. A long talk to reveal a lot

When we went back up to the hotel room it was nearly three A.M. I was exahusted, and just wanted to sleep. But as we approached the room, my father was standing there waiting for me. I approached fearing the worst.  
"Hi sweetie," Mark said to me as I approached.  
"Hi dad."  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure, C'mon into my room. Rey have you got the key handy?" Rey unlocked the door and we walked in. Mark and I followed him. "Ok Dad, talk to me."  
We sat down on my bed. "Candy, I heard a rumor that I hope is not true. Because if it is true and you didn't tell me before, I'm going to be very hurt and so is Dwayne."  
"Listen dad, I can totally explain."  
"I don't want your explanation, I just want to know when the nursery needs to be done by."  
"Wait, What? What nursery?"  
"Victoria said that YOU are pregnate."  
"I'm not pregnate. I might be getting my son back though. But the only way to get him back is I need to be able to give him a mother and a FATHER. And so dad, Rey and I are getting married."  
"Excuse me? Candy I know I didn't just hear you say your marrying Rey."  
"Why not Dad? Why does it matter who I marry? I just want Ryan back."  
"Wait, so are you only marrying me to get Ryan back?" Rey finally perked up.  
"NO, hunny I love you. I have loved you since we met way back in Mexico."  
"This is all sweet and what not, but Candy please don't rush into anything. Believe me, I know how much you want your son back, but don't go do something you will regret later."  
"Dad, what do you know about having a child you love so much you'd do anything for them. You couldn't have cared for me that much cus you never came around. If you felt as strongly about me as I feel about Ryan you would have been there for my birthdays. You didn't even care enough to call."  
"You really don't know the facts Candance. I did call. Every year, on your birthday I sent a card and I called. Your mother would pick up the phone or when you had a stepfather, he'd pick up and tell me to stop calling. Your mother was the one who stopped me. After your tenth birthday, your mother threatend to call the cops if I called or tried to contact you again. So I stopped. But your uncle Dwayne sent me pictures of you EVERY month. And when we started working together, he started showing me video's of you. I wanted so bad to meet you. I even spent one whole day driving past your school when you were in highschool. I saw you from afar. You looked so happy. So I decided against coming into your life and making you confused. I didn't want that smile I saw on your face to fade. Let me tell you, there was not a night I didn't think about calling. I thought long and hard about coming and being that dad for you. But I didn't want to cause any pain to you."  
"You caused more pain by not being there."  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what more I can say."  
"I need to take a walk and think about this all." I grabbed my purse and just walked out. I didn't know where I should walk, I just knew I didn't want to be around people. I strolled down the hallway on the fourth floor where we were staying. When I reached the elevator I pushed the down button. All these different thought were dashing through my mind. I found it very hard to believe that my mother would keep me from my father. There was only one person that I knew of that could comfirm everything Mark had just said that I felt comfortable enough to talk to. I took the elevator down to the third floor and found Sarah's room. I knocked lightly at first. When I didn't get any answer I knocked a little louder. After a few seconds she answered the door.  
"Candy? What can I do for you? Mark isn't here right now."  
"I know he's not. I came to talk to you, mother to daughter. I hope I didn't wake you. Can we go somewhere to talk, cus I don't want Mark do come back in the middle of our conversation?"  
"Did you just call me your mother? Oh yes sweetie. Hold on. C'mon in. I just need to change out of my pajamas." I walked in and waited for her. Five minutes later she was leaving Mark a note and we left. "Ok where do you want to go to talk?"  
"I don't know. Let's just go down into the lobby." We walked to the elevator. Once on it, we began talking.  
"Sarah, before I came to the WWE did Mark ever mention me?"  
"From the first time I met him. He ALWAYS talked about you. Candy I remember when I first met him, after he introduced himself to me, I asked him if he had any kids. He pulled out his wallet and showed me at least 15 pictures of you for each year you had been alive. Candy, your father loves you. He has talked about you almost more than he talked about anything else."  
"Did he really drive by my highschool and think better of stopping?"  
"I can tell you with one hundred percent possitivity that he did. I was driving the car."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Candy, Mark talked about you so much that I felt like you really were my stepdaughter. I felt like you were my actual daughter I knew that much about you, mostly thanks to Dwayne."  
"Boy, Now I feel even weirder with you and Mark cus you guys know so much about me, and I don't know anything about you."  
"Well ask any questions you want. I'm here to answer anything you want to know."  
"Tell me about yourself." We sat in the lobby of the hotel talking for over an hour. I was getting too tired to stay awake. So at about 5 am I went up to my room feeling closer to both Mark and Sarah. 


	15. The truth about Mike and Christine

Is anyone still reading this? I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry things have been very crazy. But I'd love to get some feed back. Please. Thanks. And I promise to try to update more often.  
  
  
Rey woke me up at 9:30 am. I didn't want to wake up, but Rey reminded me that I had an autograph signing I had to do at 11 am. So I reluctantly got out of bed and hopped into the shower. After I got dressed, Rey was sitting on the bed talking on the phone.  
"Yeah that should be okay. We'll meet you there in twenty minutes. Bye Sarah." Rey hung up the phone.  
"Who was that?" I inquired.  
"Sarah. Her and Mark wants us to meet them at the dinner down the road in twenty minutes. I hope you don't mind that I said yes."  
"No, that's ok. Did she tell you about our talk last night?"  
"Yeah, she told me about it. C'mon are you ready to go?" I nodded.  
Ten minutes later we were eatting breakfast with Mark and Sarah. Mark and Rey were talking about something I wasn't quit following so I decided to talk to Sarah.  
"Hey, Sarah, I wanted to thank you for our talk last night."  
"It's no problem. I probably enjoyed it more than you did."  
"Well you may have, but do you remember when you said if I had any problems I could feel free to talk to you about it? did you really mean it?"  
"Of course sweetie. What can I do for you?"  
"I'm engaged to Rey, but I think I still love Brock." I explained to Sarah everything I was feeling.  
"Oh hunny, did you let Brock explain why he took Christine's side?"  
"No, he's tried a few times but I really dont feel like dealing with him. I dont think I can stand any more lies from anyone."  
"Candy, you need to talk this whole thing out with Brock. He's the only one who can give you complete answers. So my advice is go talk to him."  
I looked at the clock it was 10:35 and I had to be at the signing in twenty minutes. I said my goodbye and left. When I got to the store where the signing was being held there was a large crowd out there. I went into the back and Jan quickly did my hair and make-up. As soon as I went out to the table the crowd got very loud. It was amazing. I never thought I would actually have this many fans. Of course this was a fill in signing since Torrie was supposed to do this but she had a family emergency.  
The signing lasted just over two hours. Just as we were about to finish up the person who walked up the the table shocked me. I was looking down signing something, and all of a sudden a shadow filled my feild of vision. I looked up and saw Brock.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Candy, you're ignoring me unless I get up in your face. I need to talk to you about us. Now I know this signing is over in ten minutes so I'm gonna wait over there and when you're finished I want no I need to talk to you."  
"Fine. Meet me back in my dressing room after."  
"Ok. I'll be waiting." The last ten minutes my mind was totally distracted. As soon as the signing ended I hurried to my dressing room. Brock was sitting on the couch and he had yellow carnations and a box of chocolate in his hands.  
"Ok you want to talk you can talk, but I have to get changed because I am supposed to be at the arena early today because Mike is bringing Ryan to see me. So you'll have to talk while I get ready."  
"Ok. You know they say about yellow carnations don't you?"  
"Yeah its supposed to be the appoligy flower." I took off the red shirt I had been wearing and put on a baby blue tankinee. I was still changing my clothes while he talked.  
"Exactly thats why I brought these for you," he handed me a bouquet of carnations.  
"Thanks. But like I said before, I have a lot going on today so please hurry this up."  
"Candy, I'm sorry that I believed Christine. She's my little sister and I didn't think that she was capable of lying because she has never lied to me before. But I should have thought about it seriously for a few minutes. After you left her house the other night she revealed to me that the reason she left home was cus my father caught her doing drugs in her bedroom. And she did tell me that she wanted to give Ryan back to you. And it's not because she's pregnate because she's not."  
"What do you mean she's not pregnate? I thought the reason she was going to give me Ryan was because it was too much for her to handle while being pregnate."  
"No. She wants you to take Ryan because her and Mike have been having marrige problems and she thinks that by getting Ryan out of the picture they can focus on them and mend their relationship."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And CJ I want you to know she was going to have Mike's parents take Ryan for a while, but I suggested that she let him be with his mother. I convinced her to give him back to you."  
"What do you want, a medal or a chest to pin it on?" I had finished changing so I grabbed my coat and bags and headed out the door. Brock followed me.  
"I don't want either. I just want you to forgive me." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around.  
"Brock if you hadn't F-5'd me last night and if you weren't so deadly attracted to Victoria then yes I would forgive you."  
"First off, Victoria and I aren't dating. She's my best friend and when I saw you with Rey I got really jealous so I asked Vicky to help me out. She agreed. Now I know McMahon won't put us back together on T.V. and I know you're with Rey now, but will you please forgive me and can we please be friends at least?"  
"Brock, things will not be like they were before. But I will try to get over everything that you have done for me. And thank you for getting me Ryan back. Now I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. My head was spinning as I walked away and got into the limo. I felt really confused. The limo brought me to the arena. As soon as we drove up I saw Ryan and Mike standing outside. I quickly got out of the limo and ran over to Ryan.  
"Ryan," I called as I ran over.  
"Mommy Mommy Mommy..." We ran into a giant embrace.  
"Hello Candance," Mike said.  
"Hello Mike."  
"Mommy can we go inside?" Ryan asked.  
"Yeah. C'mon. Mike will you stick around for a while?"  
"Yes, We need to talk. This is Mr. Kamas, my lawyer." He introduced me to the man standing beside her.  
"Okay, c'mon in." We went into my locker room and his lawyer followed. When we walked in Rey, Mark, and Sarah were sitting around.  
"Hey guys. Rey, Mark, Sarah, this is Mike and my son Ryan."  
"Hey," Everyone said their hello's.  
"Ok, do you guys mind taking Ryan and showing him around because Mike and I have to talk," I said.  
"Sure. No problem. Come on buddy let's go." Rey said. They left the room leaving just Mike, Mr. Kamas, and myself.  
"Ok, you want to talk. I'm listening."  
"I had my lawyer draw up these papers. As soon as we sign them, YOU have full custody and I have supervised visits, WHEN and only if YOU say its ok."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yup. Here they are. If you just get a witness in here, we can sign these, and I'll drop all Ryan's things off at your house on Wednesday night."  
"You mean you flew all the way here just to drop Ryan off?"  
"Well, I suppose I could stick around a little longer, but only if you want me to."  
"First lets take these papers and go talk to Linda McMahon. She has a law degree." We went to Linda's office. She read over the papers for me and then witnessed the signing for us. Afterwards we went back to my locker room. Rey, Ryan, Mark, and Sarah were back in there.  
"Well, I guess I'll be going now," Mike said.  
"Is Christine waiting for you at home?" I asked.  
"No. She's spending the week at her parents."  
"So you'll be home all alone?" I inquired. He nodded. "Why don't you stay around. You can show me all of Ryan's routines and maybe we can burry the hatchet between us."  
"Are you sure?"  
I looked at Rey. "Do you mind?" I asked Rey. I didn't wait for his answer. "I'm positive. C'mon you can't honestly tell me you want to spend the whole week alone in that big house and you can't honestly tell me that you dont want to meet all the superstars."  
"Daddy please stay," Ryan said.  
"Ok, if you're sure it won't be a bother on you."  
"No of course not!" I said. I probably should have talked it out with Rey first but all well. 


	16. Jealousy

I want to thank the people who have been reviewing. Should I continue this story? Well Here's the next chapter, I hope u like it.  
  
  
  
  
After Mike decided to stay, I had to go to the trainer to have my back reexamined. Rey walked with me to the trainer. Mike and Ryan were staying in my locker room talking to Sarah and Mark.  
"Ok why did you say that he could stay?" Rey asked me as we walked down the long superstar filled hallway.  
"Rey, he just flew all the way here from Florida to bring me my son back. What do you want me to do, just send him home to a big empty house?"  
"Candy, why do you care what happens to him? This is the guy who kept you from your son for what almost 5 years?"  
"Are you jealous of him?"  
"NO. Do I have reason to be jealous?"  
"NO. God NO. Rey, Mike is nothing more to me than Ryan's father. You have NO reason to be jealous of him."  
"Do I have a reason to be jealous of Brock?"  
"What?"  
"You heard the question. Should I be jealous of Brock?"  
"No. Why would you even question that?"  
"I saw you kiss him at the store today."  
"I kissed his cheek. Relax. We're just friends. I love you. Now Rey please don't be the jealous type cus I'm really turned off by the jealous type."  
"I'm sorry baby. C'mon let's get you checked out." He put his arm around my shoulder, and we walked into the trainer's room. I got examined and they cleared me to wrestle that night. Rey and I left the room and I went to find Victoria since we would be wrestling each other that night.  
"Hey Victoria, We have to plan out this match. NOW!" I yelled to her as I approached.  
"Fine."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing you'd understand."  
"Try me."  
"The guy I love is head over heels in love with a girl who doesn't seem to care that he exists because she's pissed off at him for believing his sister over her."  
"Are you talking about Brock?"  
"DUHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"Whooaaaaa. Wait just a second. If you like him that much why don't you tell him?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Candy he worships the groud you walk on. He was so sorry he F-5'd you last night. All night he kept telling me how sorry he was to lose you. Now I know you're engaged to Rey, but Candy I swear to God if you mess with his emotions and hurt Brock, I will HURT you. I love him with all my heart. I have for a long time."   
"Listen, I promise you I won't mess with his emotions. But Victoria, you seriously need to talk to him about how you feel. You never know, maybe by talking to him, you'll end up engaged to him. Look what happened with Rey and I."  
"Mommy Mommy Mommy!" Ryan yelled running toward me. I looked up and saw Mike behind Ryan.  
"Hey, Candy we aint interupting anything are we?" Mike asked.  
"No. We were just talking. Victoria, this is my son Ryan and this is my...uh... Ryan's father. Guys this is Victoria my uh..."  
"Friend," She supplied. "Hi you guys its nice to meet you."  
"It's nice to meet you too. Candy are you just about all set? Ry and I want to take you out for a bite to eat before the show."  
"Ok. Um... We need about 25 minutes to work out our match. I'll meet you guys in my locker room in half hour. Ok?"  
"No problem. C'mon Ry let's go find Dwayne." Mike walked off with Ryan.  
"Who's he?"  
"Ryan? He's my son."  
"No, not Ryan. Mike. What's your connection with him?"  
"The only connection I have to Mike is Ryan."  
"So do you still love him?"  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"I thought it was a good one."  
"You know we have to work this match out. C'mon let's stop procrastinating and get this match together."  
"Why are you avoiding the question?"  
"I'm not avoiding it. I dont still love him. Now C'mon please."  
"Fine. Ok here let's start it off..." We talked about the match for about 20 minutes and then I ran to get freshened up a little. It didn't take me that long before I was ready, and as soon as I walked into the locker room, Ryan and Mike were ready too.  
"All set?" Mike asked me.  
"Yup." I looked at my watch. "I have about an hour and a half so let's go somewhere kind of quick."  
"Mommy is Rey Rey gonna come too?" Ryan asked.  
"Uh..." I looked around to see if he was around. If I had seen him I would have invited him. "No honey. Its just gonna be the three of us."  
"That sounds very good to me," Mike said. He put his arm around my shoulder and led Ryan and I out to his rental car. We got into his black firebird and rode to a near by dinner. When we went in, there was a small group of wrestlers towards the back of the resturant. I looked to see who was in the group. It was Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Adam Copeland (Edge), Chuck Palumbo, Mark, and Sarah.   
"Let's sit up towards the front of the resturant," I said.  
"I wanna sit with grandpa," Ryan said.  
"No hunny, lets sit just us so we can talk," I tried to reason with Ryan.  
"No!!" Ryan ran over to Mark and Sarah. "Grampa, Grammy." Mike and I followed him.  
"Oh hey Ry. Where's Mom?" Mark asked him, and then looked up and saw me with Mike. "Oh ok, there you are."  
"Where's Rey?" Adam asked.  
"He's uh.. He's um..." Suddenly I felt very guilty.  
"He's back at the arena. We're just out for I can treat Candy for putting up with all the crap I've put her through the last few years," Mike supplied for me. I could tell Matt didn't believe Mike but he didn't say anything so I went with that.  
"Yeah, that's it. Now C'mon Ry, we don't have much time why don't we go eat."  
"I wanna stay with grammy," Ryan hugged tightly to Sarah.  
"We need to go eat, C'mon Ryan," I said once again.  
"Candy it's ok if Ry stays with us over here. That way you and Micheal can talk," Mark said.  
"Ok, be good Ry. We'll be right over there if you need us." Mike and I walked over to a table up in the front of the resturant. 


	17. Break up

Mike and I sat down and ordered two burgers, fries, and two cokes. After the waitress took our order, we started talking. "Mike, how are things going with you and Christine?" I asked.  
"She wants to get a divorce."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"It's ok. I think we just fell apart. But anyway, how are things going with you and Rey?" He changed the subject.  
"They're great. We're engaged." He started choking on his coke.  
"You're engaged?!? Since when?"  
"Last night. After Christine told me that you wouldnt want to sign Ry over to me unless I could give him a mother and a father, I told Rey. Then he proposed to me."  
"He couldn't possibly love you to the point of marriage."  
"And how per say are you such an expert on my or Rey's feelings for each other?"  
"All I'm saying is you guys have been dating only a few days and you're already engaged. What's up with that?"  
"Let me explain something to you," the waitress put the food down in front of each of us so we started eating since I had to get back pretty soon."I was in love with Rey back in Mexico. But because I had you at home, Rey and I surpressed our feelings. Who knows, maybe if I had stayed with him instead of you, I wouldn't have had a kid at the age of 18. I wouldn't have waited until I was 23 to get into wrestling. But you know something, if I had chosen Rey instead of you, I wouldn't have Ryan, who I love with everything that I am."  
"You know, you're pretty cute when you're mad."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I'm sorry. Listen Candy, we've had a rough couple of years. I want to be friends now, for Ryan's sake. So let's just put the past behind us and be friends. What'll you say?"  
"Ok." I reached across the table and hugged him.  
"What the Heck?" I heard Rey scream. I turned around and found myself face to face with Rey.  
"Rey, this is not what it looks like."  
"Really. Good cus what it looks like is my fiancee is out on a date with a man who she dumped me for before."  
I stood up. His tone was driving me crazy. "Are you getting jealous again Rey?"  
"I think I have every right to be jealous."  
"Look man, that was just a friendly hug," Mike piped up.  
"Rey, C'mon we need to talk." I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the resturant. "I thought we talked earlier about your jealousy. It really bothers me when my boyfriend is jealous because I am one hundred percent monogomas but I do have friends that are guys. And I'm a very huggy person, you of all people should know that."  
"I know, but Candy you have to understand, jealous is just the way I get sometimes. I'm sorry."  
"Whoa. Now I remember why we never really went out in Mexico. Besides the fact that I was with Mike, you were totally jealous even when we were just friends. Rey I'm sorry, you mean a lot to me, but I really don't think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend, I think we should just be friends."  
"Ok, I think that might be best too." I hugged him. He headed back to the arena, and I went back into the dinner. Ryan and Mike were just finishing up their food.  
"Candy, I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you and Rey," Mike said.  
"No, please sit. Stay with me as I finish my burger please."  
"Ok, C'mon Ry. Have a seat." We all sat in the booth. I finished my burger quickly. Then we headed back to the arena. We got there just before the show was to start. I ran to get changed, Mike and Ryan went with Sarah to my locker room while I ran to make-up.   
"Hey C.J." Brock said coming up to me while I was getting my make-up done.  
"Hey Brock what's up?"  
"Not much. So, uh... I just talked to Victoria."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, uh... she told me that she likes me. She wants to go out for real."  
"So why are you telling me this?" He wasn't bugging me but it was bothering me that I felt jealous that he was going to hook up with Victoria.  
"I want to make sure that there isn't any possibility of us ever being together again before I say yes."  
"Brock, I just broke up with Rey. I am not having very good luck in relationships right now, so I'm not going to date anyone. The only guy I need in my life is Ryan. I have my uncle and I have my father. I don't want to fall in love with anyone else right now. So I could care less if you went and hooked up with Victoria."  
"Ok. Thanks. I will tell her ok. And Candy, I'm sorry you're having bad luck with love right now, but it's not you. You're perfect." He walked away. The make-up ladies finished and I went back to my locker room. Ryan and Mike were hanging out with Matt Hardy in there.  
"Hey Matt, what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk to you. I know you've got a match in about twenty minutes, but I think you and I need to talk."  
"Ok. But like you said I have a match to get ready for. So come with me." I grabbed my wrist band, and went out of the room. Matt followed me.  
"Candy, why were you at the dinner with Mike and not Rey?"  
"Mike was treating me to dinner. And now, Rey and I have broken up." I walked down the hallway putting my wrist band on.   
"You broke up with Rey? Why you two love each other."  
"Matt, I'm sorry, but I don't think you're the best one to be giving me relationship advice. You are the one who can't see when THE ONE is right in front of your eyes."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Matt, we've known each other for a long time, so I'm gonna tell you this. Amy and you belong together. You should never have broken up. So call Amy and get back together with her. And this time DON'T MESS IT UP!"  
"How did we go from talking about you and Rey to talking about Me and Amy?"  
"You know I'm right."  
"And you know I'm right."  
"No. Rey and I are just friends. I should have never started going out with him because I'm in love with someone else."  
"Who?"  
"Brock," I whispered.  
"Why'd you break up with him then?"  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know. But he loves Victoria anyway."  
"You should tell him how you feel."  
"And you should get back together with Amy." I walked off leaving him standing there to think about what I had said. I went backstage. My match with Victoria went off without a hitch. 


	18. One kiss changes everything

Author's note: Is anyone still reading this? Can you please review and let me know what you think of this story. Thanks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy and I went to the bar connected to the hotel. "Ok so tell me what you're doing here," I said once we had sat down at a table.  
"Well I'm guessing you know Matt and I broke up."  
"Yeah he told me. What happened with you two? I thought you guys were the perfect couple."  
"He asked me to marry him."  
"So what was the problem?"  
"I think he only asked me because Jeff is engaged to Trisha."  
"Wait. Did you just say Jeff and Trisha are engaged?"  
"Yeah. They've been dating only six months and are engaged."  
"Neither one of them strike me as marrying people." The waitress took our orders.  
"They're not. Both of them have sworn they would never get married. But that changed when Jeff and Trish started going out. And then right after Jeff told us that he asked Trish to marry him, Matt asked me."  
"But haven't you been waiting for him to ask you for the last year and a half?"  
"Yes, but I want him to ask me because he wants to marry me, not because he wants to get married before his baby brother."  
"I can understand that. But why are you talking to me instead of to Matt about this?"  
"Because he won't listen to me. But I know that you are friends with him. And if anyone can get through to him its you."  
"Why would I be able to get through to him better than his brother?"  
"He's jealous that Jeff asked Trish to marry him and Trish said yes. Candy, please say that ya'll talk to Matt for me."  
" *Sigh* Ok, I'll do it."  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Hey where are you staying tonight?"  
"I'll probably go get a room. I have to fly to New York tomorrow."  
"Stay in my room with Mike, Ryan and I."  
"Are you sure Mike won't mind?"  
"I don't care if he minds or not."  
"What is going on between you two anyway?"  
"What do you mean what's going on? He came to bring Ryan to me."  
"And why is he staying?"  
"You're a great one to be prying into my relationship right now considering you don't have one of your own."  
"Just tell me one thing, do you still love him?" I couldn't answer her. I personally didn't know the answer.  
"You know it's getting late. We should get back upstairs."  
"Why are you avoiding the subject?"  
"I'm not avoiding anything. C'mon lets get back upstairs."  
"Ok Okay. I can see this is a touchy subject. Let's go." We paid for our drinks and headed back up to the room. When we walked in, there were candles lit all around the room along with romantic music playing. Mike came out of the bathroom in his boxers with two glasses of wine in his hands. Ryan was still asleep on one of the beds. When Mike saw Amy with me he quickly shut off the music and turned on the lights. He ran back into the bathroom and put on a bathrobe. Amy was trying so hard not to laugh.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize we would have company," Mike said when he came back out of the bathroom.  
"Mike, why exactly did u light candles?" I asked as we blew out the candles.  
"Uh... I ... I...uh....ugh..."  
"I'm sorry Candy and Mike. Maybe I should stay somewhere else."  
"No. Amy, you can stay here. I'll go talk to Matt right now." I walked out without another word.  
I walked to Matt's hotel room and knocked. He answered it a moment later. "Candy, hey? What are you doing here?" He asked holding the door in such a way that I couldn't see into the room.  
"I need to talk to you. Have you got a minute?"  
"Right now?" He looked over his shoulder.  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Nothing."  
"Then why won't you invite me in? There was only one other time you wouldn't invite me into your room and that was when you and Amy were...uh...busy."  
"No! Come on in, but please don't think things are how they look." He let me into the room. Stephanie was lying on the bed. She was sound asleep. I gave Matt a questioning look. "It's not what you think."  
"Then explain it to me."  
"I can't. Candy I'm sorry. I can't explain this one to you."  
"Ok, well I'm gonna think it is what it looks like then."  
"We're not together if thats what you're thinking. She is engaged to Paul and I would never do anything to mess that up on them. I'm happy for them. By the way, was there a reason you came here?" 


	19. Steph's big news

What do you guys think? Please write reviews. Thanks.  
Matt and I talked for a half hour. When I got back to the room, Amy was asleep and Mike was waiting for me. "Candy, I think we should talk," Mike said when I walked into the room.  
"Mike, I'm sorry if you thought that kiss earlier meant anything. I am in a really rough spot in my life and I really don't want a relationship right now. So I'm sorry, but for right now, can we please just be friends."  
"I want to be more than your friend. I made a mistake four years ago when we broke up. Please give me another shot."  
"Maybe some day down the road. But not right now. Please just be a friend of mine right now."  
"Fine, I guess if that's all I can get, then I'll deal with that."  
"Good, now can we please go to sleep. I'm exhausted."  
"Yeah, here let me tuck you in," Mike said. I slept on the pull out couch in the room.  
Ryan woke me up at 9:30 the next morning. Amy was already gone. She had caught an early flight. When I got up, Mike and Ryan were already dressed. "Mommy I want breakfast," Josh said.  
"Um... Give mommy twenty minutes."  
"Actually, We brought breakfast to you, but you need to get up to eat it," Mike said. I opened my eyes, and saw Mike, Ryan, and a table full of food.  
I got out of bed to go eat at the table with them, but then my cell rang. "Hello," I answered my cell.  
"Candy, Hey it's Stephanie. I think you and I need to talk. Meet me in my room. It's room 312."  
"Steph, we were just about to eat breakfast. I'll be there after."  
"No. I need you here RIGHT NOW!"  
"Stephanie, My son is here and we're about to eat breakfast. I'm sure whatever this is can wait."  
"Paul just offically asked me to marry him."  
"Really? Congratulations. Mike and I are gonna take you two out for a celebratory dinner tonight before the Smackdown tapings. I'll come by your room in about half an hour and we can talk more about it."  
"No, but Candy, the problem is that Daddy is throwing Paul and I a congratulatory ball, but I can only have 3 wrestlers and their dates be at the ball. So basically its going to be a ball with all our sponsers and stuff, and I can't deal with that on my own so please please please say you'll be there," She said all in one breath.  
"Stephanie. Calm down. I'll be there. When is it?"  
"Saturday night."  
"This Saturday?"  
"Yes. I know that means you'll have to miss a house show, but please. Oh yeah and if you do this for me, I'll give you the new women's title we're making for Smackdown."  
"You don't have to give me the title. I'll do it anyway."  
"Well, we're giving you the title anyway, but I was hoping that would be incentive for you."  
"You don't have to give me incentive. You're one of my best friends, I'll be there. I don't know who my date will be but I'll be there."  
"Thanks you're the best. Oh yeah and you do realize this is a formal ball?"  
"Yeah, after I eat breakfast, we'll go shopping together. Ok?"  
"Ok. That sounds good."  
"Ok, but Steph, I need you to do something for me."  
"What?"  
"Take a deep breath and calm down. It's gonna be about a half hour before I can get to you, and you sound like you're going to hyperventalate. Ok? Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes. Ok, I'm in room 321. I'll see ya soon."  
"Ok. Bye bye." We hung up.  
"Look mommy, we have breakfast all ready," Ryan said. They had the eggs buttered, the coffee fixed with sugar and cream, and the toast filled with Strawberry Jam. My favorite.  
"Thanks honey. Let's eat." We sat down to eat.  
"So what'd Steph want?" Mike asked.  
"She's engaged to Paul. There's gonna be a party for them on Saturday night. I have to find a date to the party."  
"Well, ya know, I can be your date if you want me to," Mike offered.  
"Thanks. I'll let ya know. Boy this food is good." I quickly finished eating and then got changed.   
"Mommy, can I go with you please?" Ryan asked as I was getting ready to leave.  
"You can if you want to, but we're only going shopping for a dress. It probably won't be fun for you."  
"I just want to be with you mommy."  
"Ok, honey, come on." He got changed and then we raced to Steph's locker room. Mike decided he was going to hang out with Rey for the day. On our way to Steph's hotel room we ran into Brock.  
"CJ, Ryan, hey guys. Where you headed?" Brock asked us.  
"We're going shopping with Stephanie," Ryan told Brock.  
"Oh, are you guys going to the formal Vince is throwing for Stephanie and Paul on Saturday night?" Brock inquired.  
"Yeah, how'd you know about that?"  
"Paul told me about it. He invited me."  
"Oh, so is Victoria shopping for her dress now?" I asked.  
"No. We're not going out. I told you it was just an act."  
"But I thought she liked you."  
"She does. But I don't really like her. I'm gonna go alone and see if I can find someone there. So is Rey going shopping for his tux?"  
"No. Rey and I broke up."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. So who are you going with?"  
"I'm not sure yet."  
"Mommy c'mon," Ryan said pulling on my arm.  
"Hold on Ry, Brock and I are talking."  
"It's ok. I'll see ya at the tapings tonight. Have a good day. Bye Ryan. Bye Candy," Brock said walking off. I watched him walk away.   
"MOMMY!!" Ryan demanded.  
"Sorry honey. C'mon." We started walking towards Stephanie's room again.  
We spent the day shopping with Stephanie. We got to the arena at 3:30 and almost everyone was already there. I ran to find Victoria, Brock, and Rey since we were supposed to have a match together that night. They were already together when I got there. 


	20. Is Mike really dependable?

Author's note: Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a while. I've been busy. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the next one. Please Please R&R. Thanks and Enjoy.  
Ryan was at my heels. "Rey, where's Mike because I'm gonna take Ryan to him so we can work this match out," I said.  
"He had to leave. But he left you this letter," Rey said handing me an envelope. I opened it. This is what the letter said.  
Candy,  
Sorry I had to leave without saying bye. Christine called and she wants to make up. I flew home to talk things out with her. I'll see you and Ryan tomorrow. Have a safe flight. Bye.  
Love,  
Mike  
I wasn't very happy when I read the letter but I tried to hide it. "Ok, guys I'll be right back just let me bring Ryan to my dad. C'mon Ry." We walked a few steps away.  
"Mommy, why can't I go sit with daddy? Where's daddy?" He sounded like he was going to cry.  
"Daddy, well... He caught a flight home so that he could get the house ready for us. So now you've gotta stay with grandpa and grandma for a few minutes for me. Ok? Can you do that for me please?"  
"Ok mommy." I dropped Ryan with my parents and went back to the others so we could work together the match.   
"Are you ready now?" Victoria asked a little snobbishly.  
"Yes!" I said back with just as much of an attitude. We worked together the match. When we finished it was already almost 4:30. The show was set to start at 7:45 so I figured I'd have some time to spend alone with Ryan but that plan fell through. As soon as we finished working together the match, my cell phone rang. I didn't want to answer, but I did anyway.  
"Hello," I said.  
"Candy, Hey, did Rey give you that note?" Mike asked me.  
"Yes! And let me tell you, he wasn't happy that you weren't here when we got back."  
"Listen, I'm sorry. But I probably won't be here when you guys get home tomorrow. Christine and I are going to fly to Brumuda and try to save our marriage."  
"What do you expect me to tell your son who thinks you flew home today to wait for us?"  
"You'll figure something out won't you? I'm sorry Candy but Christine and I need to go for this two weeks so that we can save our marriage."  
"Thank you Mike. Thank you for reminding me why we broke up in the first place."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that you're not dependable. I was going to either have you go with me to Steph's party on Saturday or watch Ryan. But that's ok. Don't worry about Ryan and I, we'll survive just fine without you."  
"Do you want me to NOT save my marriage?"  
"No, but I want you to be there to tell your son that you wont be around for two weeks when he expects to see you in twenty-four hours."  
"Oh I know EXACTLY how that is. I've had to tell him so many times that his mommy won't be there to see him."  
"Thats because YOU wouldn't let me! But you know what, if you're gonna be like this YOU don't need to be in Ry's life. So go. Go save your marriage. Have a nice trip. Good bye." I hung up and shut off the phone. I couldn't help but break into tears. I felt so overwhelmed by the whole thing.  
"Mommy!" Ryan yelled running up to me. I tried to hide the tears, but Mark saw them before I could dry my eyes.  
"What's a matter Candy?" Mark asked.  
"Nothing." I lied.  
"That's not true. Did Brock do something to you? I'll kill him."  
"No! Dad it's not Brock. It was someone else."  
"Then WHO was it?" Mark asked.  
"Let me tell Ryan about it first." I kneeled on the floor. "Ry, honey. Daddy won't be there tomorrow when we get home. He has to go somewhere with Christine."  
"Daddy likes Christine better then he likes me." Ryan cried out. I held him in my arms.  
"No honey that's not true. Believe me, Daddy loves you so much," I tried to comfort him. This made me even more mad at Mike. I was still crying a little too. Mark and Sarah tried to comfort us but we both just pushed them away. I didn't know what else to say to Ryan so I just held him and let him cry in my arms.   
"Mommy, if he loves me, why does he spend so much time with her?" Ryan sobbed.  
"I don't know honey. But I promise you, I'll be here for you all the time." I said.  
"And we're always here for you buddy," Mark said patting Ryan's back. "Hey I've got an idea. Why don't you two come stay with us in Texas for the next few days?" Mark offered. Ryan had calmed down a bit and climbed out of my arms.  
"Thanks dad. I'll have to think about it and get back to you soon. I'm sorry guys, Ryan and I need to go. I'll find you after the show and let you know if I want to stay with you or not."  
"Ok, it's no pressure, but if you want to you're more than welcome to," Sarah said.  
"Thanks. C'mon Ryan. Let's go." We walked off to my locker room. On our way Dwayne ran up to me with his cell phone in his hand.  
"Candy, Mike's on the phone. He's been trying to get a hold of you but you're cell's been off," Dwayne said handing me the phone. Ryan grabbed it before I could.  
"Daddy, when am I gonna see you again?" Ryan asked. Mike must have said something to him. "But daddy, we're supposed to go to Jordan's daddy-son camp out this Saturday. I can't go with mommy. I need a daddy to go with." Mike said something else to him. "Fine. If you love Christy more than me then fine. Bye." He shoved the phone into my hand and sat down and started crying. Dwayne took care of Ryan so I could talk to Mike.  
"Mike, what did you say? He's now crying."  
"You turned him against me Candance. Why'd you turn my own son against me?"  
"I didn't. Mike, Ryan is smart. He sees whats going on and understands it! So right now he thinks you don't love him. So you'd better do something soon to prove to your son that you love him. But don't worry about Jordan's camp out, I'll find someone to play daddy to Ryan this weekend." I hung up on Mike.  
"Mommy, whose gonna take me to Jordan's on Saturday?" Ryan asked through his tears that were finally subsiding. 


	21. An unexpected visitor

"What's at Jordan's?" Dwayne asked.  
"A daddy-son camp out. But my daddy won't be there," Ryan responded.  
"I'm not sure yet, but I'll get someone to go with you."  
"Do you want me to go Ry?" Dwayne asked.  
"I want my daddy to go!" Ryan didn't mean to be rude, but it came across sounding a little rude.  
"Uncle Dwayne, you can't really afford to take any time off from house shows. Thanks, but I'll find someone who's not needed as much," I tried to make it sound nicer.  
"Ok, but just know I'm here if you can't find anyone."  
"Thanks uncle Dwayne." We both hugged him and then continued on to my dressing room.  
"Hey Candy, there's someone at the entrance that's looking for you. Says he's an old frined of yours," Stephanie said to me.  
"Did you catch his name?" I asked.  
"It was Neal I think." My legs felt like they were gonna go out from under me.   
"Uh... Just tell him I'm not in the building."  
"Why? Who's Neal?"  
"I'll explain later. Right now I need you to go tell Jim NOT to let Neal into the building."  
"Ok. Let me go...Ut oh. Never mind. That's not going to work." I slowly turned around and saw Neal walking towards us.  
"Candy! Oh my gosh, how are you doing? Long time no see," Neal called walking up to us.  
"Don't even start with me. We're not the best of friends so don't act like it. What happened did you and Janice break up?"  
"C'mon Candy, can't we just talk?" Neal tried.  
"Not now. I'm busy I need to take care of my son and then I have to get ready for my match tonight. Sorry I have to go."  
"Well, I'll call you then."  
"No. Neal do you understand the words coming out of my mouth, I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE. You hurt me once, I'm not letting you hurt me again."  
"C'mon Candy. Things have changed. Please just let me explain what happened all those years ago."  
"You don't have to explain anything. I know what happened. You moved to Utah to be with Janice. You told me that you didn't want ANYTHING to do with me. So I gave you space. And now you want to talk. What part did I leave out of it?"   
"You left out the part about..."  
"Oh yeah, I left out the part where your girlfriend told me that I was a jerk who should leave you alone, and the part where YOU totally humilated me infront of ALL our friends. NOW did I leave anything out?"  
"No. I think you covered it all, but Candy I've changed. Please just let's hang out for a while."  
"NO! Neal you need to leave NOW!"  
"Candy why don't you believe that I've changed. I realize I was wrong for moving to Utah for Janice. I realize all that I did was wrong."  
"I told you I want you to leave."  
"C'mon Please just let's go get a drink after the show. I mean after all I did fly here, buy tickets and backstage passes, and all just to see you."  
"So now you're stalking me instead of the other way around."  
"Yes. I mean NO. I'm not stalking you. I'm trying to talk to you. I tried calling you at home but your phone got turned off."  
"I sold that house. Listen, I've got 20 things I need to do before the show starts so please leave."  
"I'm not leaving until we have a real talk about what happened between you and I."  
"I believe Candy asked you to leave. Now you've got two choices Neal, leave on your own or I'll remove you from the building the hard way," Stephanie said. She had been standing there the whole time trying to find the right time to throw her two cents in.  
"You can't hurt me," Neal responded.  
"No, but if you don't get out of here NOW I will," Brock said walking over to us. "Now I believe the lady asked you to leave. So if I were you, I would." Brock flexed his muscles. Neal looked worried.  
"Call me later Candy. You've got my cell number." Neal said and then left.  
"Thanks Brock," I said giving him a hug and then grabbing Ryan and walking off. 


	22. Ryan's accident

Author's Note: Sorry I'm updating so sparatically. Please keep reading. And please R&R. I wanna know what you guys think. I'm not updating again until I get at least 3 reviews so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Thanks and enjoy.  
Five minutes after Ryan and I got into my locker room, there was a knock on the door. I answered it and Stephanie was standing there.  
"Oh hey Steph, come on in," I said opening the door more for her to come in. She followed me in.  
"Stephie!" Ryan ran over to her.  
"Hey Ry. What are you doing?" She asked him.  
"Drawing a picture for daddy."  
"That's so nice. Why don't you keep doing that while I talk to your mom."  
"Ok." He went back to coloring.  
"So what happened out there?" Steph asked me as I was picking out my outfit for the night.  
"That was just an old... uh... um..."  
"No. Not that. I'm talking about with you and Brock."  
"Uh... He helped me so I hugged him. We're just friends like Matt and you are just friends."  
"Matt and I are definately just friends. And Matt and I didn't date before like you and Brock."  
"Listen, there's nothing going on between Brock and I."  
"So who are you going to my party with Saturday?"  
"I don't have a date yet."  
"Neither does Brock."  
"Stop it. I'm not going to your party with Brock."  
"Why are you being so stubborn about this?"  
"Why are you being so persistant about it? Brock and I broke up. Can you please just deal with that? I am."  
"You don't really want to be apart from him do you?" She asked.  
"Well of course I do. But its not like I can just go up to him and tell him that I want him back, Victoria will kill me."  
"If you really want him you can't let her scare you off. If I had let Joanie (Chyna) scare me I wouldnt be engaged to Paul right now."  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't YOU steal Paul away from Joanie? But that's not the point anyway. I'll be at your party and I will find myself a date eventually."  
"Ok, but you really should think about going with Brock."  
"I'll think about it. But right now I have to go out there. My match is up. Do you mind watching Ryan for me?"  
"No problem." I ran off to find Rey and get backstage.   
Five minutes later I was walking out onto the stage. Rey was with me. We were teaming together to take on Brock and Victoria. Brock and Victoria came out after we did. Vicky and I started the match off. It went back and forth for a while. Rey ended up pinning Brock in the end of the match. Rey and I walked in the back celebrating. As soon as I got through the curtian I was greeted by Stephanie.   
"What's going on?" I asked them.  
"Ryan... C'mon...." Steph said grabbing my arm and dragging me towards my locker room.  
"Stephanie WHAT HAPPENED?!?" I demanded as I rushed with her.  
"Ryan just hurt himself. The EMTs are with him right now." She said all in one breath.  
"Is he ok?"  
"I don't know. His arm looks bad. He fell and landed right on his arm." We ran into the room and there were a few EMTs checking on him. He was screaming from the pain.  
"Mam, I'm sorry you can't go in there right now." An EMT said to me.  
"That's my son!"  
"How did the injury happen?" The EMT asked me. I turned to let Stephanie answer.  
"I was watching him for Candy who was wrestling and he jumped off the couch accidently. He hit his arm on the table on the way down and then landed on it."  
"Ok, we're gonna take him to the ER for ex-rays. I think his arm IS broken. You, his mom, can come with us."  
"Ok. Steph do you mind getting my things for me and bringing them to the hospital for me?" I asked.  
"No problem. I'll meet you at the ER."  
"Ok thanks." I followed the EMT's who were carrying Ryan. We arrived in less than five minutes. Half an hour later, I was sitting with Ryan, who had gotten a bed in the ER but was waiting to be taken to X-Ray. I expected Stephanie to arrive any second, but instead Brock showed up carrying my things and a stuffed bear for Ryan.  
"Hey Ry, how's that arm feeling?" Brock asked handing the bear to Ryan.  
"I'm ok, but my arm hurts."  
"I'm sorry to hear that. But you're at the right place. They'll make it better here." Then he turned to me. "How are you doing? You must be cold." I was still in my wrestling attire which was a spaghetti strap belly shrit and a pair of short black shorts. Since it was cold outside I had gotten chilly.   
"Actually I am."  
"Here take my sweater." He put his sweater over my shoulders to keep me warm.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."  
"Hey wait, how'd you get back here? It's supposed to be family only." I said to Brock.  
"I told them I was Ryan's step-father. I hope you're not mad at me, I needed to get these things to you, I kinda promised Steph I would."  
"No, I'm not mad. Thanks for bringing me my things."  
"It's ok. Do you guys need anything?"  
"We need you to stay. Please Brock!" Ryan requested.  
"If it's ok with your mom."  
"Please mommy."  
"Yeah its ok I guess."  
"Ok then. I'll be right back. I just have to go get your mom a coffee cus she looks tired and I have a feeling its gonna be a long night." He headed out towards the cafeteria.   
"Ry, I'll be right back." I followed Brock. "Brock hold on."  
He spun around. "Yeah?"  
"Thanks for coming. I really need someone with me right now. I don't really like being in hospitals and especially not when I have to watch my son in pain like that." He hugged me.  
"I'm here for you." He said.  
"Thanks." I kissed him lightly.  
" I should go get you that coffee."  
"Ok. I should get back to Ry." We walked off in the seperate directions. 


	23. At the Airport

Brock stayed with us the whole night. Ryan's arm was broken, so they put it in a cast then in a sling and told us to check in with his peditrition when we got home. He was dismissed from the hospital at about 6am. "So can I buy you guys breakfast before you head back to Florida?" Brock asked.  
I looked at my watch. "Sorry we gotta get to the airport. But I'll tell you what you can do, you can be my date Saturday for Steph's party."  
"Ok you've got yourself a deal."  
"Ok, we'll see ya friday night in New York."  
"Ok. Have a safe flight home."  
"Yeah you too."  
"Would you kiss her already?" Ryan said.  
"Ryan." I repremanded.  
Brock kissed me. I didn't fight it. "Finally. I knew you guys would. Why don't you come back home with us?" Ryan asked Brock.  
"Uh... Well..." Brock didn't know how to answer Ryan.  
"Well honey he doesn't because uncle Dwayne wouldn't like Brock staying with me at his house, and we can't make uncle Dwayne mad because he's taking you to Jordan's party on Saturday night."  
"Oh ok. We'll see ya later Brock."  
"Bye Ryan, By CJ." Brock got a cab back to the hotel, and Ryan and I caught a cab to the airport.  
We were sitting there waiting for our flight to board when Neal came running up to us. "Candance, can we please talk?" Neal said.  
"Neal, I already told you I don't want to talk."  
"Candy, I broke up with Janet because of you. I realized that I don't love her but I love you."  
"Why is that? Is it because now I'm in the WWE and making a big amount of money? Neal let me tell you something, You're too late. I love Brock and I don't love you anymore. I can't help the way I feel. Maybe if you had reached this realization six years ago, we could have had something but now you're too late. I'm sorry. C'mon Ryan we're gonna miss our flight."  
"The flight isn't even boarding yet." Neal grabbed my arm to keep me from going anywhere.  
"Let go of my arm before I hurt YOU."  
"Candy, I know deep down you feel the same way."  
"Neal leave me alone."  
"Candy why can't you admit it to yourself and everyone else. You're still stuck on me. I know it. You know it. So lets do something about it."  
"LET ME GO!!!" I screamed.  
"Neal, LET HER GO NOW!" Dwayne said coming up to us.  
"Mr. Johnson, uh...um..." Neal said. He was afraid of Dwayne because Dwyane had beaten up Neal after he broke my heart.  
"Stop stutering, let Candy go, and get lost NOW!" Dwayne said getting into Neal's face. Neal was about to say something back but thought better about it. He let me go and walked away.  
"Thanks uncle Dwayne."  
"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" Dwayne said to me.  
"He came up to ME. Not the other way around." I told him what had happened that day.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Because Brock helped me out."  
"Brock?!? I thought you guys were not on good terms."  
"Yeah about that, Dwayne, I'm in love. And Brock is gonna be my date on Saturday to the thing for Steph and I want you to take Ryan to Jordan's party if you will please."  
"You are in love with Brock?"  
"Yes. I know everything went sour between us, but Dwayne I can't help how I feel."  
"Fine. But have you talked to Mark about it yet?"  
"No. I will later."  
"Mommy, the plane is boarding." Ryan called to us. We got on the plane. Dwayne was sitting in the back with some others, and Ryan and I were up near the front. "Mommy, are you gonna marry Brock?"  
"What? Why do you ask that?"  
"Because you said you love him, and daddy says when someone loves someone else they get married."  
"I don't know if Brock feels the same way about me."  
"He does. I heard him telling Rey the other day."  
"Really? He loves me?"  
"Yup!"   
"Well I don't know if we're gonna get married. It depends on if he asks me or not."  
"Mommy I really like him too and I want him to be my new daddy."  
"Why don't you take out your books and color, I need to think about some things." 


	24. Unexpected visitor

Author's Note: Hey is anyone still reading this? Please read and respond. Thanks.  
  
The plane finally landed and Ryan, Dwayne, and I got off. Dani was waiting to pick us up. "Dwayne, honey. Let me talk to you a minute alone before we get going," Dani said pulling uncle Dwayne aside. They talked for a minute and then Dwayne went to get our bags and directed us to go to the car immediately.  
"Dani, what's going on? Dwayne seems upset." I said to her as we were walking to the car.  
"Victoria's at the house and she doesn't seem happy." Dani whispered into my ear.  
"She's where? Why in the world is she there?" I asked out loud.  
"Mommy whose where?" Ryan asked.  
"No one Ry. Dani take Ry to the car I need to go talk to Dwayne." I said.  
"You'll never find him in this place. Just come with us to the car and we'll deal with it when we get home. C'mon."  
"Fine," I reluctantly said. We got in the car and a few minutes later Dwayne threw our luggage in the trunk and then told Dani that HE was driving. He drove pretty quickly but not to our house.  
"Dwayne where are you going?" Dani asked him.  
"I'm dropping you and Ryan off at Chris' house and Candy and I are gonna go deal with things at the house."  
"Why? Uncle Dwayne what do you know that I don't?" I demanded.  
"A lot. Just trust me on this one."  
"Fine. Ry honey, will you be ok going with auntie Dani for a while?" I asked.  
"Ok but where's the baby?" Ryan asked.  
"She's already at Chris's I dropped her there before I picked you guys up." Dani answered.  
"Ok, I guess I can go with Dani, but mommy I want to be with you. Will you take me to go show everyone from school my arm?" He was excited.  
"I will later honey. Right now Dwayne and I need to do something."  
We dropped Dani and Ryan at Chris (Jericho's) and then headed towards ours. "Ok now Ryan's out of the car, why did you insist on dropping them off first?" I demanded.  
"Because things are probably going to get ugly. They already did."  
"What do you mean by they did? What did she do?"  
"She threatened Dani so Dani stood up for herself. They had a mild fight, nothing bad because Mr. Wilson from next door broke it up. Victoria took off but then showed back up just before Dani came to get us. Vicky says she needs to have a CHAT with you."  
"You know I'm not afraid of her."  
"I didn't say you were. I just don't want Ryan to watch that violence."  
"Ok. Whatever." We rode along quietly. As soon as we pulled into the drive-way Victoria was standing there waiting for us. I jumped out of the car.  
"Took you long enough to get here." She said as I got out of the car.  
"Sorry I didn't know the princess was waiting for me." She got up in my face.  
"What's this I hear about you and Brock?" Victoria demanded.  
"I don't know what have you heard?"  
"I heard he's going to a party with you this Saturday night. And that he spent all night last night with you."  
"Well it sounds like you heard right, but I don't see why its any of your bisuness because you guys are not dating. So I suggest that you leave NOW!"  
"I'm not leaving until you call up Brock and dump him."   
"Well I'm not doing that. I love Brock." She attacked me. Dwayne attempted to pull her off me, but the two of us were fighting and accidently pulled him into the mess. The next thing I knew Jason Resso (Christian) who lived not far from us pulled us apart.   
"What's happening here?" Jason asked.   
"Nothing, she just stole my boyfriend!" Victoria yelled.  
"She didn't steal nothing from you because I'm NOT your boyfriend," Brock said walking up from behind me. I turned around and was face to face with him.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were going home." I said hugging him.  
"I didn't want to wait til Saturday for that breakfast so I traded my ticket home for the last seat on the plane here, only I couldn't come up to you on the plane to tell you I was there."  
"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Victoria screamed wiggling herself free Jason's grasp and running away.  
"What was that all about?" Brock and Jason asked in unison.  
"Candy, take Brock and Jason inside and explain things to them, I'm gonna go pick up Dani and the kids. I'll be back soon," Dwayne said. Before Dwayne could walk away my cell phone rang.  
"Hello," I answered.  
"Candy, Hi it's Dani. Um... there's someone here to pick up Ryan. He says you gave permission for him to pick Ry up. Did you?" Dani said.  
"Who is it?"  
"Hey come back, wait I didn't say you could take him. Click." Was all I heard.  
"Dani?!?!" I screamed into the phone. 


End file.
